


Return of NinjaFox!  Akali x Ahri (kda) PART 2

by DawgRi



Category: League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idols, Kda, Kissing, Star Guardians, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi
Summary: It's been 6 months since Ahri and Akali started to date and came out to the public with their relationship, and now they have to face more and more the aftermath from it as well helping out one or two people from their past.(for you who haven't read the first part of my Akali x Ahri fanfic, I recommend to go read that first so you can easily follow with, with this one :D)





	1. Chapter 1

it was a cold early morning, snowflakes slowly falling down on the already thick layer of snow.  
Inside the K/DA house, two girls sleeping soundly, Akali spooning Ahri hugging her tight, with an arm security wrapped around her. It’s been about 6 months since the two got together, and everything was fine between them, they are happy and comfortable with one another, and sleeping together was always a regular, except those few times they would have small to slightly bigger fights, but it always went quite fast for them to make up again, going back to their old routine once again.

the last months had been quite a handful as they got quite the backlash from the public as well as support for coming out being a couple, in any case, even after 6 months they got a lot of attention, good and bad, some invited them to talk shows to be one of the first outed celebrity gay couple, as well as some shows or companies they had contract with, revoked it for them.

thinking their company and show would get backlash for simply having them on.

so the album they had released did a bit poorly then it would have if they maybe hadn't outed themselves, Evelynn had complained a lot, but then waved it off when the two girls got uncomfortable and apologized for it to do bad, compared to their other albums.

saying as long they are happy, and that they would just have to keep working harder and that it wasn’t like Evelynn’s affairs ever affected the group either.

Kai’sa still had her relationship a secret with Sivir, the two had a couple of fights about it.

as Sivir thought they should come out and didn’t want to hide it, but Kai’sa insisted that it was for her own safety.

Ahri and Akali were one thing, they were in the same group and could protect each other  
and the way they could get attacked was different than how it could effect Sivir.

Kai’sa couldn't protect her as much if they came out about it, overprotective and crazy fans could ruin her job, and harass her much easier if they found out they were dating.  
Kai’sa refused that to happen to her lover, so she tried her best to keep Sivir safe from the storm, Akali and Ahri currently were facing.

and even if they were to confirm their relationship to the public, it would have to be in a long future when everyone got used to the idea that Akali and Ahri were indeed together.

it would be easier for them to come out about it.

 

Ahri stirred in her sleep, feeling Akali’s breath on her neck, her nose nuzzled into it comfortably. the blonde smiled, and turned around in her arms, watching the girl sleep for a moment.

as too late, Akali been harder to wake up, since she says she’s way too comfortable to wake up and not wanting to leave Ahri, until her girlfriend leaves, or miss out on alone cuddle time.

 

Ahri leaned in carefully and pecked Akali’s parted lips, caressing her cheek.

Akali opened her eye’s slowly, blinking a few times to focus, smiling when the first thing she saw was Ahri.

“Morning~” Akali hummed, burrowing her face into Ahri’s neck, as she registered it had been cold.

 

“good morning Akali, aren't you cuddly this morning?” 

“it’s cold.” Akali said with a sleepy voice, mumbling into Ahri’s neck, feeling way too comfortable to leave the bed.

 

“should I warm you up then?” Ahri shifted away from Akali making her groan for a second but stopped when Ahri crawled on top of her under the covers, Akali let her hands wander down Ahri’s spine, hugging her close, as Ahri started to kiss her slowly.

 

“your breath stink” Akali then said and laughed

“it does not” Ahri slapped Akali’s shoulder and sat up on her stomach

“fine, I won’t kiss you then” Ahri added, crossing her arms as she looked away pretending to be insulted, but Akali just grinned, and pulled Ahri down again by her shirt, pressing their lips together again in a swift movement, and Ahri couldn't help but to smile into it, much like Akali.

 

Ahri’s hands started to wander, and Akali smirked at that

“someone is getting excited”

and if it weren’t for a loud knock on the door, the two girls would probably continue

 

“Will you two get up already? you two have an interview today remember??” Kai’sa voice could be heard from behind the door. 

the two girls on the bed sighed and looked at each other.

“duty calls” Akali said

“screw the duty ” Ahri said and got off Akali, and went over to her wardrobe to get change, not feeling bothered the slightest that Akali followed her with her eye’s checking her out.

 

“will you stop staring and get change as well?”

 

“my room is to far away, and why go when it’s so warm here, with a perfect view” Akali wiggled her eyebrows.

 

it didn’t even take 5 seconds until Akali stood outside of Ahri’s room, mumbling that her girlfriend could be so ‘cruel’ by kicking her out from her bed.

 

“awee did Ahri kick you out again from being lazy in her bed?” Evelynn said as she passed Akali standing in the hallway

“no. she kicked me out because I was being a distraction….” Akali said, her version sounded better then Evelynn’s.

“right… so why are you still standing around like a lost puppy waiting for her owner to come back for them”

 

“that’s- ... fine, I leave” Akali huffed and started to leave towards her room, making Evelynn laugh as she seemed to have hit spot on. 

 

2 hours later, the two sat in the waiting room for the studio, that would interview them, Taric was there as well as he had driven them there and was keeping a track of everything for them. 

“remember. Try to avoid questions about your relationship, they can edit it to look harmful as it's not sending live” 

“they are bound to ask us about it, it becomes painfully obvious when they specifically request the two of us together” Akali said, leaning back in her chair.

 

Taric sighed

“at least try not to give them too much to work with that can harm you any further” 

 

“it is fine, me and Akali got this “

 

“we are ready for you now!” one of the workers opened the door to their waiting room said, earning the 3 attention 

“time to shine I guess” Ahri shrugged and got up, walking beside her girlfriend who seemed relaxed.

Ahri felt a bit tense of late for interviews, as they tended to make her and Akali's relation to seem bad, but she knew they could handle it, and with Akali being relaxed, so were she. 

 

But instead of feeling tense or relaxed, when she saw the interviewer, she felt awkward instead.

 

“o-oh, Ahri hello, and... Akali right?” the interviewer spoke, much like Ahri, looking awkward.

Akali perked up though and felt even more relaxed

“that's me, and I see we got lucky as it's you who interview us, Janna~” Akali smiled

“haha… yes, I didn't know with members were coming more than it was two members from a pop group, should we begin?” Janna said, skipping the small talk, Akali wondered why, but looking at her girlfriend and seeing her being tense made her assume it must be something to do with their star guardian days.

The two took a seat on the sofa, as Janna took the couch chair.

 

The cameras started to roll and Janna did her opening speech for the show she worked for until she turned to two idols 

 

“..and today we have two special guests from K/DA with us! That will answer a few questions for us! Welcome, Ahri and Akali!” Janna said, smiling, her persona completely changed.

“thank you, Janna, it been a long time hasn't it?” Ahri spoke, also putting her professional face on, Akali was amazed by their acting abilities, they were awkward just a second ago but now it was like they never once ever been awkward with one another.

 

“haha, yes, it sure has, tell me, what have you been up to as late? You released a new album not long ago correct? “ 

 

“that would be correct, we worked hard for the album this time around and are getting more involved by creating several aspects of it “ Ahri smiled, the one she always put on for interviews like these. 

 

“do tell me some of these aspects! I'm sure the viewers be interested in what you been part of for the making of the album” 

 

“well, Kai'sa, as usual, helped and worked alongside our choreographer for several of our songs, and Akali here not only wrote the rap but a few of the songs as well” Ahri continued, touching Akalis arm when she mentioned her name. 

Janna watched the small interactions.

 

“ ah yes, there was a lot of fan speculation that one of the songs you wrote Akali, were inspired by Ahri after you two confirmed your relation to one another” 

Janna said, and Akali had hoped since Ahri and Janna did have a history she would let that topic of the hook, but Janna probably followed a set of rules and questions like a script.  
that already had been planned for them.

“ah really, have they? I wrote several songs for the album so I'm not sure with one you are referring to, one of the songs actually came from inspiration from my favorite food spicy ramen” Akali laughed, the other two women looked at her a bit taken back. 

 

“o-oh I see, yes, inspiration can come from anywhere, but I have to ask…” Janna paused 

And the couple felt like the next question would dig deeper into the topic they were not supposed to talk about. 

Janna darted her eye's towards the producer of the show and then swallowed. 

 

“what is it that you like about one another? I seen you two gotten lot of support and even lots of new fans to show their support to you and the group” Janna smiled, this surprised the two woman and the whole studio, they were never really asked things like this when it came to their relationship, it was all about how several shows and contracts were canceled due to their relationship or how their album did poorly because of it how the negative feedback affected their group and if the other's were really ok with it.

Basically, anything to drag it down and make it seem like something bad, so a pure question about just simply what they liked about one another was surprising and a relief

 

“eh? Ah well…” Akali started and then looked at Ahri, smiling fondly

 

“Ahri, is someone that gives of quite the cool and graceful aura right? She’s hardworking and she’s hard to crack even in the toughest times, she's pretty admirable, but she also has a softer side to her that I love” Akali smiled, even more, feeling a bit bashful to say it like that in the open, Ahri felt embarrassed by the small speech but stayed collected. 

 

“thank you hun, as for me, Akali is someone that's comfortable to be around, I can be myself with her and she takes care of others really well, she makes me really happy and I think we both learn a lot from one another “ Ahri finished, looking at Akali as she held her hand. 

 

“You two must really love one another, do you have any stories for us as your relation progressed?” 

 

“Ahri prefers to keep us more private when it comes to that, so I don't think I can answer without her permission” Akali laughed and the tense mood that had been created from before was lifted, instead most of the workers seemed interested and awed by the two snowing their love to one another. 

 

“ah i can say that Akali were really shy at the start at things, it was quite cute and even now at times she goes back to her shy self” Ahri said, completely selling Akali out like that, but smiled sweetly to her girlfriend. 

“eh don’t sell me out like that come-one…” 

 

Janna laughed at that as well some more in the studio.

 

“well i really can see that you two are comfortable with one another and have a good stable relationship” Janna smiled, and the interview continued smoothly after that, with normal topics and question you usually ask on interviews. 

 

The time eventually came to an end and everything ended up good. 

 

That is until the producer marched towards them.

 

“Janna! What is the meaning of this?? How dare you go off script” you were supposed to ask them how their relationship affected them!” he yelled and Janna took a deep breath and spoke calmly

“and I did. They seem happy so I think this was a good interview, we got everything covered that you asked for” Janna said

The producer was shaking with anger, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times until he stormed off again.

“see me at my office later!!” he yelled, making Janna sigh.

 

“err… did you do something you weren't supposed to do? “ Akali asked worriedly

 

“kind of, I was told to ask a couple from a pop group about their relationship and how it affected them obviously not in the good direction, but when I saw it was you two and it came down to it I took my turn on it” Janna smiled

 

“you didn't have to do that Janna…” Ahri said

“what if you lose your job?” she continued, she felt grateful for Janna but also a bit bad as Janna really took a risk for them.

 

“it's ok. I Wasn't planning on staying here for long.. and it's the least I can do for you Ahri, you seem really Happy with Akali” 

 

“thank you really… I own you one!” Akali grinned 

“I am, thank you… and uhm Janna?” Ahri started, a bit unsure 

“yes?” 

“I'm sorry for my behavior in the past, i might come of as rude and bratty back in the day, you never really saw any of my good sides” Ahri said, looking down, as Akali looked so proud of her and Janna a bit taken back by the apology. 

 

Ahri rarely admitted her wrongdoings or apologized (unless you're Akali)

“s-stop looking at me like that” Ahri said to Akali who gave her a side hug.

 

“Akali seem to have a good influence on you” Janna smiled, one that hinted a bit of teasing in it. Something Ahri didn't know Janna were capable of

“oh I'm totally is, however, Ahri have a bad influence on me” Akali laughed, earning a glare from Ahri

 

“what's that baby? Did you say something?” Ahri smiled sweetly but oh so deadly 

 

“...s-sorry” 

Janna just laughed at the two

“thank you for today, it was nice seeing you again Ahri and to meet you Akali, I hope to see you at the reunion” Janna said. 

“likewise!” 

“it was, and ahh.. yes the reunion is coming up isn't it?” Ahri smiled a bit awkward, she hasn't gone to it for years, at least not with all of the star guardians  
Never really feeling like going or bother with it. 

 

The couple and Janna bid their goodbyes, and meet up with Taric to discuss the interview and so he could drive them home, and after a while on the road when they started to get closer to their house Akali asked about the reunion.

 

“what's this reunion about?” Akali asked 

“just a meeting with all the star guardians as they have a good time” Ahri sighed, And Akali could sense it bothered her a bit. 

 

“why just ‘they’? What about you?” 

“either I don't go, or I stick by myself, back then I felt like it was stupid and I only went because my team insisted to but I never enjoyed it “ Ahri explained 

 

“aaand?’ Akali smiled making Ahri sigh, she started to know her way to good.

“AND maybe… I feel a bit bad because of my behavior against Lux’s team” Ahri finished, avoiding looking at Akali because she looked too proud of her 

 

“then it's a good time to go, You can show you're not the same anymore, and it's a plus 1 right? So you have me “ Akali winked 

“I don't know… as soon I see or even think of Lux I feel annoyed “ Ahri mumbled, clearly showing irritation of mentioning lux. 

 

“what is your deal with her anyway?” 

 

“AH! girls we are here! Why don't you go inside and find something fun to do, there's a new schedule in a few days so I see you then!” Taric then interrupted as he parked the car outside their house. 

 

Making the two loose topic, Taric knew how bad Ahri's rants about Lux could get, there were just clash of difference in the two and not in the good way like it was for Akali and Ahri, and they formed a bit rivalry that even passed on further, even after the star guardians Were over.  
so Ahri talking too much with or about Lux was a really bad idea unless you wanted her annoyed.

however now when their interview was over, the two didn’t have much more going on, so they decided to just head into their house and find something to do.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon the two had gotten inside of their house They noticed that the other two members were nowhere to be seen, Evelynn was expected as she always tended to disappear, Kai'sa was usually the most likely you would find at home,   
alongside Akali. but even she seemed to not be at home for the moment.

So when Ahri realized the two were alone, She got a smug look on her face, and step closer to Akali. 

 

“my love?” Ahri said smiling sweetly to her Girlfriend

 

“yes?” 

 

“we're alone~ want to have some fun?” Ahri smirked and quickly put her hands inside Akali's hoodie. 

 

Making her jump by the touch since Ahri's hands were freezing. 

 

“You're cold!” Akali groaned and pulled out Ahri's hands again and looked at the smirking girl. 

 

“exactly so I have to warm them up” Ahri put her hands under Akali's hoodie once again, purring as her tails swayed

Akali let Ahri have her hands under her hoodie despite the cold but the feeling of Ahri's hands running over her stomach made her feel things

 

“... I bet those hands would work wonders somewhere else” Akali then smirked 

“oh? Is that so? Got any suggestions?” Ahri asked, running her hand slowly up Akali's abs up to her chest, thinking Akali was up to the same idea as she was.

 

“Yeah, on a controller. I bet you can't beat me in Mario Kart “ Akali laughed when she saw her girlfriend's expression change to confusion.

Ahri withdraw her hands and put them on her hips instead 

“you seriously going to give up on have fun with me over Mario Kart?” 

“you didn't let me have my fun this morning so why not?” Akali smirked 

“but I guess you can't beat me huh?” Akali added, knowing Ahri would get a provoked by it

“are you challenging ME, to Mario Kart? The audacity from you ” Ahri scoffed but quickly smiled after

 

“if you so badly want to get beaten, how can I say no?” Ahri continued 

 

And thus it ended up with the two ending up in front of the TV playing several rounds of Mario Kart and other co-op games, most of the time Ahri winning without a sweat. Much to Akali's frustration 

“I don't get how you can still be so good at games… you don't even play THAT often “ Akali sulked after she almost had gotten a victory but then gotten sniped by a GREEN shell. Not a red, or blue but green,   
that Ahri perfectly managed to shoot at her, slipping by and taking the win.

 

“it's not easy being on top dear~” Ahri hummed, kissing Akali's cheek to comfort her a bit. 

 

“not when you are involved…” Akali mumbled referring to something else 

“what was that?” 

 

“uh... nothing!” Akali blushed a bit and started to press buttons on the controller to start a new game to dismissive her slip up. 

Ahri smirked again, putting down her controller as well taking Akali's, pushing her down on the sofa so she hovered over her. 

“my dear~ you know I need to be on top in everything, you can try but we both know how it ends” Ahri purred, leaning in closer. 

 

“we will get yelled at if we are found out again,” Akali said, looking into Ahri's eyes. Cupping one of her cheeks to get a better look at her beautiful girlfriend. 

“no one is here beside us” 

 

Ahri kissed Akali deeply, and slow, feeling every inch of her lips, and when that wasn't enough, she trailed kisses down her jaw to the neck, sucking at Akali's pulse, making her let out a small moan and let the blonde have her way with her.

“w-wait, don't leave marks, we still have work “ Akali warned when she felt the blonde going a bit rougher that would be enough to leave marks but Ahri didn't have any plans to stop.

“ everyone knows. so what if I leave marks? and if we are going to the reunion, Sarah better know who you belong to” Ahri purred and continued kissing her neck and carefully biting and sucking making Akali moan more,   
since that was not the only thing she did, one of Ahri's hand was firmly pressed against Akali's breast, massaging it. 

Ahri was always like this, yes everyone knew about them at this point, but that did not stop Ahri from being possessive and show everyone just who Akali was with, by leaving marks on her neck, or other places that could be shown 

 

The two continued to kiss for a while as well letting their hands roam free over each other's bodies.

Breath getting heavier, their touching getting bolder, as Ahri slipped her hand down Akali's pants. While Akali caressed Ahri's breasts. 

But then

 

“OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN.” The two then heard a shriek from Kai'sa who covered her face with her hands from embarrassment as she walked in on them. The two girls on the sofa sighed. 

Guess they weren't as alone as they thought anymore. 

“hi Kai'sa~” Ahri hummed still on top of Akali

“Don't ‘hi kai'sa’ me! And would you… oh, I don't know, get your hand out of your girlfriends pants??” Kai'sa said frustrated and flustered and everything in between, you would think to live with two who can't keep their hands to themselves,   
you get used to walking in on a few imitating scenes, but Kai'sa never seemed to get used to it, not like Evelynn who doesn't even bat an eye anymore, and could just sit down next to them reading her magazine,   
with made them stop for obvious reasons, maybe a sigh here and there form her but nothing more than that.

“fine, but not because you asked, “ Ahri said and withdraw her hand, and pulled away from Akali who only laughed awkwardly

“oops, our bad” Akali said sitting up instead but still leaned against Ahri a bit, her hand resting on top of Ahri's thighs.

 

“seriously, how many times has this happened.. why always me “ Kai'sa mumbled crossing her arms of clearly being sulky. 

“I'm starting to think you do it on purpose” Ahri smirked and stood up, taking a step closer to Kai'sa who looks a bit nervous as she did. She knew that look and she didn't like it at all. 

“what are you saying?? Why would I want to taint my eyes??” 

Ahri looked over to Akali and gave her a look, that only she could understand of what Ahri wanted and it made Akali smirk, standing up as well. 

Making Kai'sa even more nervous. 

“ You're right babe, maybe she wants to join us to have some fun” Akali circled Kai'sa taking her place on the opposite side of where Ahri stood, trapping Kai'sa in between them

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING “ Kai'sa yelled completely flustered and blushes madly because of the ‘suggestion’ and how the two women basically looked at her as prey.

“Mind telling us why you always walk in on us?” Ahri purred as she hugged Kaisa’s waist

“it's starting to become suspicious “ Akali continued for Ahri in a low tone as she did the same thing as her girlfriend and tilted Kai'sa chin so her head faced her away

And it didn't even take a second before Kai'sa jumped away from the very two close girls. 

“Im A taken woman! what are you talking about!? And, and i would expect this kind of teasing from Ahri. But you to Akali?? You're taking after Ahri way too much lately!” Kai'sa said in rapid speed, completely red from the two teasing.

 

The couple just laughed from the reaction 

“Careful now, if you can pull off of talking that fast Akali will be jobless since you be rapping in her place” Ahri giggled 

“sorry Kai'sa, i just couldn't help myself to tease you a bit “ Akali said and was going to give her a quick side hug but Kai'sa stepped away from her again. 

“no! Stay away!” 

“fine then, geez” Akali chuckled and turned to Ahri who patted her cheek proudly.

“what a good girl you are, taking after me~” Ahri purred, praising Akali for going along with her scheme. 

“for the good or the bad though?” Akali tilted her head smirking referring to before. 

“bad, but I like it,” Ahri said and gave a light kiss onto Akali's lips. 

 

“would you two stop getting lost within each other after you just did THAT” Kai'sa huffed, the embarrassment easing a bit for her and frustration taking over instead.

 

“if you would stop interrupting us,” Ahri said without looking away from Akali. 

 

“this house is a nightmare. I want to see Sivir...” Kai'sa pouted. 

 

“oh don't be like that” Akali turned her head smiling at Kai'sa. 

 

“...” The dancer didn't say anything 

 

“how about we all just continue playing some games?” Akali suggested, hoping Kai'sa would cheer up from that. 

 

“I will also make it up to you” Akali tried 

Still no answer

“I give you all my dessert for a week?” 

 

“...all of it?” 

 

“yes, all of it” Akali said while Ahri just shook her head at the two

 

Ahri's phone then vibrated, she picked it up and looked at the message she just got while Akali tried making herself forgiven by Kai'sa as they set up a new game for Mario Kart. 

 

She was silent for a while just staring at the message, an uncertain feeling filling her but her eye's then landed on Akali, and she felt a bit better. But also anxious.

 

“Ahri, are you ready?’ Akali spoke, snapping her out of her trail of thoughts. 

 

“it's you who should be ready~” Ahri hummed, ignoring the thoughts she started to have and took the controller Akali reached out for her, confident that she could beat them both. 

She locked her phone, deciding to not pay attention to the message for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, I find it hilarious that Kai'sa is technically the only ADC while the other's are either main or secondary assassin that should be able to one shot her, such is life for ADC, get this girl a support to help her


	3. Chapter 3

Days past, and they went on their schedules they had, finishing work and if they had time and energy they went out and did their own thing. And the day for the star guardians reunion came close,   
Akali had convinced her that they would go after all, and if Ahri didn't like it, they would just leave. 

 

But before all that, Ahri decided she would meet up with Xayah and Rakan at their usual cafe, this time around obviously bringing Akali with her, as she didn't feel like 3rd wheeling the couple that tended to happen at times.

 

Inside the cafe, the four sat far in so they wouldn't get bothered as much rather then if they sat further out being seen by the public. 

 

“so what's the tea this time?” Rakan smiled leaning back in his chair as if he knew Ahri was going to bring something up.

 

“nothing in particular just felt like meeting up as it been a while” Ahri shrugged sipping on her coffee 

 

“righhht, because you always meet up with us without ranting about something” Xayah added

 

“She's nervous about meeting the whole Star guardian crew” Akali said without looking away from her half-eaten cake.

 

“Akali!” 

 

“what? That's what it is right?” Akali shrugged, ignoring the betrayed look Ahri was giving her.

 

“just avoid talking to the sunshine and you be fine,” Xayah said not really bothered by the whole thing

 

“besides Akali will be there with you, I assume”

“that's what I been saying to” Akali chuckled and looked at Ahri, who was texting something on her phone, completely unfocus on the conversation.

“Ahri?” no response.

 

Akali sighed and poked her cake with her fork, not feeling up to eat it anymore, it tasted bitter.

The other couple noticed this and looked a tad bit worried when Akali had called Ahri's name but got no response, it's been like that for the last couple of days, whenever Ahri was on her phone, at first she didn't really care,   
but when Ahri had hidden her display from showing when Akaki had back hugged her, In a nervous matter she felt like something didn't quite fit right.

 

The rapper frowned at the memory and rested her chin in her palm. 

“soooo” Rakan started

“how are things between the two of you? I saw the interview and seems like more people are supportive of you now” Rakan chuckled, happy for the two. 

 

Akali glanced at Ahri, watching if she were going to answer or not. But she didn't. 

 

“yeah, and the interview plus the articles has given us more positive feedback from the public despite some of the articles tried shaming us again”

A waitress passed by their table and then sat down a fancy chocolate milkshake at their table earning their attention or rather she sat it down in front of Akali and leaned in, closer than necessary.

 

“I didn't order this” 

“it's on me” she winked, giving her a flirty smile, and ever since the newcomer arrived, Ahri paid attention again, giving them a watchful eye. 

 

“than- ah!” Akali started but stopped right away as Ahri placed her hand on top of her thighs and squeezed down hard making it so Akali jumped from the sudden touch slamming her knee into the table.

 

“are you ok my love?” Ahri purred and kissed her cheek, to then smirk at the waitress, showing her exactly who Akali belonged to. 

 

“oh.. ah my apologies I didn't know you two were- anyway enjoy the drink” the waitress hurriedly said, feeling imitated by the fox girl and quickly left.

 

“how can she not know? It's not like our faces and names aren't everywhere” Ahri clicked her tongue

“not everyone knows who we are” Akali said sighing, still a bit bitter that Ahri ignored her and a bit happy Ahri was back to her senses, she grabbed the milkshake to take a sip on it.

 

“are you going to drink that??” 

“I see why not? It's free!” Akali smiled, Xayah then chuckled when she saw how annoyed Ahri got.

 

“such a possessive fox “ Xayah hummed

 

“are you saying you're not possessive of Mr. V-neck over there?” Ahri pointed out and glared at Xayah. 

 

And Xayah looked at where she pointed to see Rakan talking to the same waitress that given Akali the milkshake. 

 

“seems like he's flirting~ “ Ahri hummed

“RAKAN. Get your ass back here!” Xayah raised her voice glaring at her boyfriend who hurried back with one more Fancy milkshake in his hands. 

 

“Sorry babe, it just looked TO GOOD, you know?? You know it means nothing” Rakan laughed to hide he was actually a tad bit nervous for Xayah’s wrath.

 

“no. That's fine, you drink your milkshake, just don't expect me to cook you food later” Xayah frowned. 

“Oh, come on! “ Rakan pouted but then drank his milkshake anyway. Clearly sulking. 

“yikes, you have it rough buddy” Akali sipped on her milkshake, earning a glare from Ahri.

 

“and you can sleep on the couch tonight” Ahri smiled

“eh? What?? Why? That's not fair“ 

“ You accepted that milkshake “ Ahri shrugged

 

“...you know I can just sleep in my own bed right?” 

 

“no. Because that's where i will be sleeping” Ahri hummed and then looked away from Akali to look at Xayah and talk to her.

 

“....” 

“I think they both are actually equally complicated women, “ Rakan said to Akali, hinting back to a quite old conversation they had. 

“oh they get over it, they are just mad they don't have a milkshake “ Akali laughed and smirked at Ahri

 

“why are people flocking around those two..?” Ahri sighed

“I was thinking the same thing”

 

“hmm maybe it's because they both are very attractive to both genders and are really fit, well not as much as ME but you know, they also just have that aura” a 3rd voice then said, adding into their conversation.   
The two possessive girlfriends turned their head and looked at the young blonde man flashing a smile at them. 

Both looking equally unimpressed.

“who is this puny guy?” Xayah asked

 

“I'm not puny!” The blonde yelled and stuck out his chest, obviously a bit offended but when Xayah gave him another bored look he awkwardly smiled 

“Ezreal what are you doing here?” Ahri sighed and looked away from him to look at Akali who talked to Rakan 

“I went in to get a coffee before the reunion and then saw Rakan who got yelled at by Xayah” Ezreal shrugged and took a chair at a nearby table to sit with them totally inviting himself to their meet.

“Hey Ez” Akali greeted when he sat down 

“wait how do you know my name? I get you could maybe know Rakan” Xayah spoke and watched Ezreal suspicious 

“Yo~ and I uh… I didn't” Ezreal looked quite nervous now

“oh stop playing dumb, he stumbled on one of Rakan dance videos and you were featured so he looked up your account as well and became a fan” Ahri explained, knowing the story very well as he been bugging her and the other girls in their team about how he wanted to learn to dance so he could impress lux but then became a fan of the pretty girl in the video for a couple dance tutorial with so happened to be Ahri's friends. 

 

“ah you're a fan? It's always to meet one, hey hey what's your favorite dance video?” Rakan asked excitedly 

“... my videos are about various knives and knowledge… barely anyone watches them” Xayah said a bit surprised that someone actually watched her videos enough to find out her name 

“Ahhh!! Ahri! Don't expose me!” Ezreal's voice cracked a bit with made him more embarrassed 

“Ahem!! No no, I like your videos! I like history a lot and ancient things so I enjoy the history behind some” Ezreal explained and totally ignored Rakan, with made Akali laugh a bit because he got sulky again

“what about Rakan’s videos and performances?” Xayah asked as she didn't miss how Ezreal purposely dismissed him.

“ they are meh, I prefer your videos but I like the ones you are in I guess ” Ezreal winked

 

“hah, yeah my girl is great isn't she?” Rakan put an arm around Xayah, smirking at Ezreal. 

“oh, Ezreal.. you don't know what you have done” Akali then said shaking her head. 

“huh?” 

“if you think I'm scary when annoyed, you're in for a treat~” Ahri hummed 

Ezreal looked a bit confused until he noticed the fiery glare from Xayah

“ahh.. so you completely dismiss Rakan huh? To what? Look at me, talking about knives? Maybe I should use of them to cut your pretty little fa-” 

“ok babe, calm down, it's nothing take it as a compliment,” Rakan said in a calm tone and kissed Xayahs head, hugging her.

 

You could say Xayah was quite a big factor to why Rakan haters were so few, or rather why they were a bunch of quiet haters; they all feared Xayah. 

 

Much like how Ezreal started to do. 

“I uh… I should probably start heading towards the m-meeting place! Sorry and bye! I go to one of your performances Rakan, ok uhh bye!” Ezreal said quick and left I a hurry with Rakan waving him off with a smile on his face and a “see you there “ 

 

“tsk..what a loser” Xayah muttered

“I guess that means we should head there to” Ahri sighed and stood up with Akali shortly after, that put Ahri's coat over her shoulders, to then put on her own. 

“thank you Love” Ahri smiled at her lover

“sounds good, Xayah probably need to cool off a bit anyway and I need to make up for the milkshake “ Rakan laughed and so the couples parted ways

And outside the cafe, the snow has on the ground gone thicker with an icy wind. 

Ahri shudders when the cold air hit them, instinctively wrapping her tail over her legs a bit. 

 

“are you cold?” 

“it's freezing, of course, I am” Ahri sniffed, her nose getting stuffy.

“come here” Akali grinned and pulled her closer so they walked together, Akali held Ahri’s in hers and put them in one of her pockets 

“do you want my beanie too?” Akali asked as she saw Ahri's ears twitched a bit from the cold.

“I don't like my ears being stuffy, but thank you for offering” Ahri smiled and hugged Akali's arm more.

 

“you're not mad at me right?” Akali then asked after a while of walking in silence.

 

“no, of course not” 

“as if I could be mad at you for long” Ahri leaned in and kissed Akali’s cheek as they stopped outside of a gate to a big house, also noticing Ezreal leaning against the fence, looking a tad bit defeated.

 

“you ran here fast” Akali chuckled, earning Ezreal's attention, he looked at the two women and then looked around his surroundings nervously 

“Xayah isn’t around right? I feel like she will murder me, oh man… I made a fool of myself in front of her” Ezreal groaned

 

“you mean by your ego and attempt to flirt with her?” Ahri said

 

“no I uhh… HEY LOOK! It’s Lulu and poppy! “ Ezreal then said and looked past the couple to wave at two newcomers, Akali and Ahri turned around as well.

“its Ezy and Ahri!” Lulu said happily and ran up to the two, totally excited with a big smile on her face, basically jumping at Ezreal to hug him and then Ahri, who were a bit taken back from the sudden hug, she wasn’t surprised that Lulu would do something like that, as she liked everyone, but it still took her off guard as she’s not used to people just randomly hugging her.

“ahaha… Hi, Lulu” Ahri laughed awkwardly and gently pushed her away from her space, and she could see Akali having a smug look on her face in the corner of her eye.

“and…” Lulu looked at Akali, and it became silent as the two just looked at each other.

“i don’t know you, but it’s nice to meet you!” Lulu then said and gave a hug to Akali as well.

 

“eh, nice to meet you to..?” Akali chuckled, taking a step back from the short girl.

 

“hey” Poppy greeted and nodded her head towards Ahri

“sorry about her, that’s Lulu, she’s a tad bit excited, I’m poppy, and I for one, know who you are Akali right?” Poppy spoke, she didn’t quite seem to be so happy to see the two as she then quickly turned to Ezreal,  
not given Akali a chance to answer and instead gave Ezreal a smile.

 

“Hey Ezreal, how are you?” 

“Hey you two! and I’m great as always, just hanging around chilling you know?” Ezreal grinned, standing tall as he totally ignored about what had happened about 30 minutes ago.

 

“bad relation with her?” Akali nudged Ahri, in a low tone so only Ahri could hear.

 

“I would say it was a state of disagreement but not like that” Ahri shrugged

 

as Poppy and Lulu talked to Ezreal about old times, with Ahri not engaging in their conversation, she instead stuck close to Akali, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 

“it’s fine… i’m sure things will be better once Sarah and the other’s arrive” Akali said reassuring but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

 

“Sarah? why not, ‘Syndra and the others’ or even Soraka” Ahri scowled, and then pulled Akali’s jacket alongside her shirt underneath to the side of her neck near the collarbone to look for something, and when she found her love bite was still visible, she smirked satisfied.

 

“Ahri seriously…” Akali sighed and corrected her jacket and shirt again, blushing slightly as the memory of what Ahri had done to her a few days ago returned.

 

“just checking~” Ahri smiled sweetly, and Akali couldn't help but to melt a bit for that smile

 

the wind then blew strongly, making everyone shudder.

oh, where is Lux… this is not fair to make us wait in the cold” Poppy groaned and casually hugged Lulu to get some warmth with Lulu happily returned 

 

Akali looked at Ahri, who was clearly freezing

“ for a fox you freeze kinda easily” Akali smiled sympathetic, feeling a bit sorry and worried for her girlfriend.

“I don’t have fur like one Akali…” Ahri sighed, but Akali just chuckled and opened up her jacket, to then grab Ahri’s arms who looked at her if she were crazy, so she could put them around her waist,   
to then wrap her jacket around them more, and gave her a warm hug.

 

“better?” Akali tilted her head a bit so she could see Ahri, who snuggled into Akai’s neck, while Akali had her arms around her and Akali could tell Ahri was happy by the way her tail swayed.

 

“much better~” 

 

“awe, well aren’t you two cute” they could hear Ezreal say, who smirked at the two, Lulu looked amazed and excited.

“woah! Ahri is actually hugging someone on her own accord! isn’t that great poppy?” Lulu beamed

 

“... I don’t know about that” Poppy muttered and didn't spare given them a look, and Ahri was about to ask what her problem was, when she spotted, Miss fortune and Syndra walking towards them, and her grip on Akali just tighten, Making Akali just laugh, because of how possessive she was.

 

they all greeted each other, and as they did, Soraka also arrived, and when all was done.

 

miss fortune turned to the couple

 

“aren’t you two cozy?” Miss fortune asked, an amused smirk being written over her face.

“very~ and you can't have any of it” Ahri hummed

 

“you gotta do what you gotta do to stay warm” Akali chuckled, and it was at that moment  
the gates FINALLY opened.

Akali and Ahri separated so they could head in as the others did, they walked last as they watched the other’s small talk.

 

“are you ready for this?” Akali asked

 

“just as ready i can get… let’s just get this over with” Ahri sighed but remained a confident posture.


	4. Chapter 4

the big house, or rather a mansion, had a stylish structure with big windows and hallways, fancy paintings hanging on the wall, and really anything you would expect coming from a crazy rich family, Ahri noted, she been inside of the mansion only once before, but since then, it seems like the family of Lux, only grown even more accustomed to their riches, Lux with her fame as an actor, her Brother… well, Ahri wasn't quite sure what he did, but their father was an important CEO for a big company and on top of that, the family inherited a lot of money from their grandfather.

 

As soon the crew all got inside, 3 girls were already waiting for them, one being, of course, Luxanna or rather Lux herself, Janna and last but not least Jinx Who were playing something on her tablet, out of boredom

“Welcome everyone! I'm so glad to see you here And…” Lux paused for a bit as her eyes landed on Ahri, with of course the blonde noticed, staring back at the girl, her tail swaying in annoyance like a cat tail would. 

 

“Ohh, Ahri.. h-hi it's a pleasant surprise to see you joining us!” Lux smiled, but you could tell she was nervous.

Ahri didn't answer, letting Lux feel a tad bit embarrassed, seconds past and a tense awkward feeling were filled with the room. 

Everyone knew the two didn't work the best together. 

Akali then elbowed Ahri carefully, nudging her to say something. Ahri sighed and looked away from Lux.

“hi. Yes, i decided it couldn't hurt to come for once, since i wasn't busy” Ahri shrugged and looked at her nails, showing no interest in Lux and it was as if seeing the girl had converted Ahri back a bit to her old attitude, the others started to talk to each other, poppy and lulu greeting Janna while members of ‘team Ahri’ talked among each other, with Ezreal looking over to Lux now and then.

Jinx was still doing something on her tablet.

“I see you also brought a guest with you, it's your member and erm…g-girlfriend right?” Lux spoke and walked up closer to Akali

“I'm Luxanna, but please call me Lux “ she greeted and reached out her Hand, Akali shook it giving her a smile

“Akali, rapper of K/DA and yeah, I'm her girlfriend” Akali answered for Ahri and herself as Ahri showed no interest on engaging anymore conversation with the girl. 

Jinx then perked up when she noticed an unfamiliar face among the past co-actors 

 

“wait wait, were we supposed to bring guests?? LUX why didn't you tell me? I would bring fishbones with me” jinx said and also walked up to Akali studying her.

“You're that girl from TV and papers that's beside foxbutt” jinx finally said after she finished inspecting her

“ha ha.. yeah, that's me” Akali awkwardly laughed” 

 

“I'm so happy for you Ahri!” Lux smiled showing excitement for the girl 

“why?” Ahri said coldly

“Don't think i could find someone or-” 

“Ahri come-one…” Akali pulled Ahri close to her so she had an arm around her waist, stopping her from finishing her sentence. 

Ahri just sighed, being silent for a few seconds with a frown on her face.

“...fine. thank you.” Ahri finally said, shocking Jinx and Lux alike, with Jinx bursting out in laughter with a smirk on her face. 

 

“Woah I didn't know that foxbutt could be polite!” 

“can you?” Ahri counters, Jinx just shrugged 

“probably not!” Jinx laughed, the girl didn't sound rude, it was more like genuine surprised with a happy tone or more like happy crazy…

 

“erm umm! Why don't we go into the living room and play some games together?” Lux then said, with Lulu and Jinx rushing into the room first, excited. Ezreal walked up to Lux to greet her properly and didn't miss the chance flirt either.

Janna kept her distant from Syndra and instead kept to Soraka and poppy, while Miss fortune and Syndra walked together and last Ahri and Akali. 

Ahri was in an annoyed mood so before They walked in, Akali pulled Ahri to the side behind a wall. 

 

“are you ok?” 

“no.” 

“how come? Talk to me” Akali cupped Ahri's cheek, giving her a gentle smile as she brushed her thumb over Ahri's cheek.

“I just feel so frustrated as soon I see that blond” Ahri frowned. 

“Lux? She seems nice, I don't get why you-” 

“She's just annoying ok! I don't know why either but everything is always so fine and good in her world” Ahri hissed

“She's delusional” she added.

“...oh I thought you twos rivalry and hard times for each other was just part of the show, kinda like how there are some weird tension between Syndra and Janna “ Akali said

 

“no.. the show was like..” Ahri paused to find right words 

“we kinda acted like our self with a loose script so a lot gets translated back to our personal life's ” Ahri said and Akali nodded, watching her girlfriend who clearly looked uncomfortable of being there. 

 

And it was then she got an idea, it was a bit risky but she was sure Ahri would appreciate it. 

Akali looked around them for a second, and then gently corned Ahri against the wall, pressing her body against the blondes.

“Akali this is-” 

“just for a short while” Akali hummed, her eye's looking playful matching her smile, and Ahri couldn't say no to that face. 

She threw her arms around Akali's neck while Akali put her hands on Ahri’s hips caressing them up to her waist and pulled her close as she captured Ahri's lips, kissing her slowly with a hint of tongue. 

Heart beating fast as the adrenaline from possible getting caught was high, but it was that made it all so more fun. 

 

Ahri kissed her girlfriend even deeper, feeling more needy and she kinda felt like sneaking into a nearby bathroom, but the sound of a loud obnoxious Jinx from the other room made her completely lose the mood. Sighing into the kiss before pulling away. 

 

“there goes the mood “ Ahri sighed

“it's ok, are you at least feeling better? “ Akali chuckled and pulled a strand from Ahri's hair behind her ear. 

“I am, Thank you, my love” Ahri patted Akali's cheek fondly, feeling her heart swell for how much Akali cared for her. 

 

The two went shortly into the living room after, both in a new better mood, watching the other play charades, Syndra had passed up on it though, miss fortune looked like she rather be somewhere else, as the rest were into it, some more than others. 

“ah there you are! Are you two going to join or not? Ezreal grinned when he noticed the two. 

“I'll pass Ezreal” Ahri smiled, hugging Akali's arm

“same, for now” Akali said, feeling it's better to stay with Ahri for a bit longer, and she didn't want to pass up on small cuddles from the girl after a make out.

 

“what took you so long huh??” Jinx asked as she did a weird pose, imitating god knows what. With an excited Lulu who guessed every two second

The couple settled down in one of the sofas leaning against one another

“we got a bit sidetracked “ Ahri smirked, making Akali snort, they both gave each other a knowing look. 

 

“you didn't vandalsim Luxs home did you?” Miss fortune said as if she had an idea what they had done. 

“I would never dream of such thing~” Ahri just hummed making miss fortune laugh. 

 

The day continued and things were surprisingly going well, Ahri avoided on engaging too much with Lux as she just got frustrated with her, she didn't know why, but she did, maybe it was the whole, bubbly sunshine personality that rubbed her the wrong way, there had many days in their actor days where they all been exhausted from filming and all she wanted to do was rest a bit during their short break doing her own thing, but Lux insisted on doing something together and kept talking about work.   
And how well things were going even if it wasn't. 

It was delusional thinking. And that's what ticked her off most of the time. 

Now it's just hard to let her pride go. 

Lux wasn't as bad Ahri made her out to be. 

But there is always that one person who will tick you off matter what, and for Ahri, that happened to be Lux.

 

Ahri sighed as she thought about it, shaking her head, but she would then look at Akali and she would feel better. 

Everyone was currently outside again, as Jinx had insisted on doing something more FUN like a snowball fight, with Lux had shut down at first because jinx liked to make ice balls. 

But Syndra suprisely agreed to it with most of Team Ahri agreeing to it after saying it's a bit more action in it rather then charade or some else calm peaceful -boring- activity. 

So they decided they would go in their 5 vs 5 respective teams with a lot of convincing for Ahri, with Sarah had brided Akali to do, promising her food if she got Ahri to agree, and when Ahri did, Lux felt she HAD to agree as well now, feeling her rivalry to Ahri kicking in, with of course led the rest of team lux to agree. 

As for Akali, they had decided she could choose with team she would be on. So technically it be a 5 vs 6

“i think i actually join Luxs team” Akali said, shocking Ahri and everyone there for her choice.

 

“wait, what?” Ahri spoke, feeling a tad bit betrayed 

“are you sure you don't want to be with Ahri?” Lux asked but Akali smirked and shook her head 

“she would only distract me, or rather she be distracted by me” 

“What's that, honey? Are you saying I make us lose with you around?” Ahri said in her calm but oh so deadly tone. 

 

“oh that's what I'm totally saying~” Akali hummed meeting Ahri's playful gare with one herself 

Lux looked at the two a bit worried, thinking the two would get into a fight with this, Ahri's team didn't think anything of it, Miss fortune even rolled her eye's at the two, while Jinx and Lulu tried burying Poppy in the snow. 

 

“w-wait! I think it's better if you are with Ahri so you don't fight” Lux awkwardly laughed, Ahri rolled her eye's and picked up some snow rolling it to a ball and flung at Akali. 

“i don't want her in my team, she fits better in your team anyway, being all good and all” Ahri laughed cockily as she had done a bullseye on Akali.

 

“yeah you're right, i rather not get bossed around more than i have to by the likes of you” Akali smirked, and shrugged. 

 

“...are they flirting?” Ezreal asked miss fortune as they watched the two obviously eye-fucking each other while trying to get a reaction out from the other. 

 

“yes, and it's disgustingly cute” Miss fortune said and then picked up some snow to throw at Ahri instead.

 

“Hey! Will you two stop flirting already? So we can do this?” miss fortune yelled at the two, earning a glare from Ahri for throwing snow at her. 

 

“oh, we started?? Let's go shorty!” Jinx then yelled and got up on her feet with Lulu following after, both collecting snow, both targeting Ezreal. 

 

“HEY WAIT! at least un bury me you crazies!” poppy yelled from the pit of snow she was in, struggling to get out.

 

“oh what a shame… little poppy stuck in the snow. “ Syndra said, looming over Poppy with quite the snow

“t-that's not fair! Not one bit!” 

“I don't play fair “ Was all Syndra said, with a dark look on her face ready to drop the snow over her head, but instead got hit with a snowball in her face. 

Syndra looked on who threw it to see Janna, who quickly panicked when Syndra looked at her.

 

“oh. Sorry, Syndra I just…” 

“you shouldn't have done that “ Was all she said and changed her target, giving poppy enough time to get out from her snow pit, but by then Miss fortune had arrived to them as well, backing up syndra. 

 

“now 2 vs 1 isn't fair let's make it more interesting” Miss fortune said, hugging a snowball in her hand.

 

“you're on!” poppy yelled as Janna just sighed, but still smiled afterward. 

 

As all that happened and jinx and Lulu were bullying Ezreal with Lux felt a bit bad since they were basically making him lie face down in the snow. 

 

Soraka was rolling snowballs for her teammates putting them convenient close for them, but when she saw Lux just standing around looking a bit confused on where to go, she took her chance and managed to headshot her shocking lux as it had been Soraka of all people.

 

“you to Soraka?” lux asked and Soraka simply shrugged and smiled, ready to throw another, with this time she was ready for and to counter. 

 

And in the middle of it all. 

The couple was standing on guard, snowball in each their hand. 

“you're quite brave for challenging me” Akali smirked at her girlfriend 

“Oh please, try your best” Ahri smirked back, as she threw her snowball with she missed by far. 

 

“hah you missed” Akali said as she looked at to how far the snowball landed away from her, but she then heard running, making her look back to where Ahri was, and suddenly she was way closer than before dashing towards her. 

“w-wait! Let's talk about it!” Akali yelled when she realized what Ahri was going to do. 

And before she knew it, Ahri tackled her down in the snow, sitting on her stomach pleased shoving snow into Akali's face 

“I didn't plan to hit you” Ahri said with a smudged face as if she easily had just won. 

“I think you take this snowball fight a bit to serious” Akali said, shaking her head to get away the snow from her head and face. 

 

“I don't do anything half heartily ” Ahri purred and pinned Akali arms down when she had moved them up

“ah ah, there be nothing of that “ 

 

“you're loving this aren't you?” Akali said and raised an eyebrow due to the position they were in

 

“me on top of you? Of course and so are you” Ahri smiled and leaned down 

 

Ahri kissed Akali softly smiling into it when Akali kissed her back, her lips were cold, but it didn't matter as warmth were filling them anyway from the kiss.

“i love you” Ahri said just enough for Akali to hear, looking at her with full of love and affection 

 

They kissed again and it was as if they completely forgotten where they were, that is until, Ahri felt a snowball getting struck in her head, earning her and Akali to look upon who threw it. And there they could see all ‘ star guardians ‘ standing around them. 

“it's great you took down the Enemy and all Ahri, but i don't think this is part of a snowball fight “ Ezreal chuckled

 

“you guys! You can't do that, Lulu is here!” Lux said flustered as it was the first time she has seen two girls kissing as she covered Lulu's eye's to protect her ‘innocence’ 

 

“why is it dark! Let me see! It's just smooches!” Lulu said and pushed Luxs hands away, finding the couple cute. 

 

The two laughed awkwardly as Ahri got of Akali and then help her to get up quicker on her feet. 

Akali felt a bit embarrassed and blushed as she completely forgotten that they simply weren't at home and new people seeing them kiss made her a bit shyer again, with Ahri noticed and giggled.

“cute.” she stated. 

 

“ugh.. can you guys try being normal when you are around people at least? “ poppy muttered, not looking at the two but everyone had heard her mutter, the mood dropping quick from that sentence. 

No one said anything. 

“ah poppy, it's ok… they love each other right?” Lux tried 

“but they are both girls… that's a bit.. weird right?” Poppy asked, not really understanding, the couple just sighed, they were used to people not accepting them or not understanding and even people being straight up horrible to them after they came out, so they learned to just, let it be, too tiring to deal with.

She looked around to see if someone agreed with her but to her surprise, no one gave her a reaction

 

“love isn't weird” Lulu said

“I agree with Lulu, love is lame anyway so what does it matter “ Jinx shrugged and started building a snowman, poppy then looked at Janna for support.

“You saw my interview, I changed my question for them as I support them” 

 

Poppy looked unsure to the other's who were left who all shrugged, no one thinking anything of it, They were happy for their ex-leader and friend.   
So they, of course, supported it

 

“what's weird is that Ahri has a girlfriend and I DON'T,” Ezreal said and sighed frustrated 

“Anyway let's just head in, it's getting cold” Ezreal continued with mostly everyone followed after

Lux stayed a bit, worried as poppy glared unsure at the couple who gave her a blank look, but then walked in as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry chirstmas everyone<3


	5. Chapter 5

“should we just leave?” Akali asked when they got inside of the mansion again and everyone else was out of reach to hear them, she didn't feel comfortable enough or energy to deal with the atmosphere that got created from outside, by Poppy not accepting them and thinking their relationship was weird and she rather not expose herself to further homophobic remarks that could hit them. 

 

“I refuse to leave now, in fact, I can be even more in her face about it and see how she likes it then“ Ahri hissed

 

Akali looked uncomfortable and didn't say anything further. 

among the two of them the negative feedback is what Affected Akali the most, she already had a hard time accepting herself for liking Ahri, for liking girls in general, sure most of it came from refusing to be like her parents, and she, of course, knew how some people saw it as something bad and it didn't help her situation back then at all.

She has moved on and grown from it since then and she always managed since she had Ahri with her.

But because she had a hard time accepting herself, it affected her more when even more didn't accept her or her relationship with Ahri, making her fight her own thoughts from expanding to much to a negative bath.

Ahri then noticed how Akali got quiet and looking uncomfortable since her smile was gone and seemly lost in thoughts.

 

“are you still struggling with this?” Ahri gently asked, knowing perfectly well how bad Akali's thoughts could get it she let them spiral. 

“it's not something easy when you are told your existence is weird and wrong and you know, got a bad experience from it because your parents are jerks” Akali sighed shaking her head, feeling drained from her thoughts, Ahri reached out and took her hand giving the back of her palm a kiss.

“you have me~ so don't think of anything else, it doesn't matter as long we have one another right?” 

 

“right as always” Akali chuckled and smiled a bit again

“of course I am, but why should WE leave? If she has a problem, then she can be the one to do it” Ahri said standing tall full of confidence smirking. 

Akali looked at her girlfriend totally in awe and feeling admiration for the woman and how she took pride in everything, she should known Ahri would simply not sit back if someone tried dragging her or them down, as it happened before but not as directly she might do now since this was way more personal rather than some troll on the internet or paparazzi or business person that only wanted money and clicks from their relationship, not caring how they dragged their relationship down. 

 

“that's right, we shouldn't, let's just stay and see what happens,” Akali said, Ahri smiled proudly and the two started to head back to where the other's was. 

 

“where did you two go?” Syndra asked and drank some hot chocolate that Lux had handed out to everyone 

 

“We just had a small talk” 

 

“you sure about that? “ Miss fortune smirked

“Oh, we would be far from done Sarah if you are hinting at what I think you are hinting at, Akali has a lot of stamina” Ahri smirked as well, as Akali blushed a bit 

“interesting” she hummed, giving Akali a look that she didn't know what to make off.

 

“can you stop talking about such things here??” Poppy said flustered, Ahri gave a comforting look to Akali when she tensed up and took a cup of hot chocolate that Soraka offered them

 

“thank you, Soraka, and no why should we? it’s only you who has a problem with it, so you can leave if you like~” Ahri hummed, taking a seat in the sofa next to Miss fortune and Syndra, Akali taking hers next to Ezreal, who was busy flirting with Lux, much to Jinx’s annoyance that tried distracting Lux from paying the guy any attention, and suddenly Akali regretted her choice on where to sit down.

Soraka and Janna’s sofa looked more peaceful, with Lulu with them, and sadly poppy.  
but it was the only space left, and she could always block the debate from them, out.

“what? but i haven’t done anything wrong…” Poppy mumbled, trying to wrap her head around the whole situation and why no one backed her up.

“have we?” Akali then asked, after taking a deep breath, shooting a glare at Poppy’s way.

 

“yes! why don’t you both just… find a man or something instead” Poppy said and the couple cringed of just thinking of it and how unpleasant that would be.

“and aren’t this just a game for you Ahri? you shouldn't drag someone down, with these kinds of things” Poppy asked, it came of as an actual sincere question and that she didn't mean anything bad with it, but the impact of the words had hit hard.

Ahri’s ears dropped because of it and were lost at words, Akali of course, noticed this as she knew that those words could cause a big impact of Ahri.

Akali stood up in a rush, almost knocking over her cup.

glaring at Poppy

“say that again, if you dare, Ahri is not like that, she isn’t dragging me down, but uneducated people like you, are.”

 

Lux stood up as well, anxious about what was going on.

 

“h-hey come on now! we are all friends here, we should just accept one another!” she tried  
but none of the girls seemed to listen as Poppy stood up as well, not at all as imitating as Akali, but a girl could try, and she had her pride as well to simply not back down.

 

the girls from Poppy’s sofa looked on worried and uncomfortable, while Jinx and Ezreal just looked tired, and Miss fortune and Syndra looked annoyed.

 

Akali’s words were enough for Ahri to instantly feel better again and felt stupid for even letting herself get taken a back like that, she knows better.

“but.. isn’t she hurting you?” Poppy glanced at Akali’s neck a tad bit worried

“hurting me?” Akali asked confused and tried understanding how she got that idea, but then noticed where her eyes was at, and it made her along with a few other’s snorts, especially Miss fortune who burst out in laughter.

 

“Ahri! i can’t believe you are ‘hurting’! your own girlfriend like that, like woah, that’s quite a big ‘bruise’ what in the world did you do to her?” Miss fortune winked and nudged Ahri from where they sat, making Ahri smirk at her.

“you would like to know that, wouldn't you?” Ahri hummed and sat back

 

“you’re quite innocent Poppy” Akali chuckled instead, feeling it was not worth discussing the matter anymore, she just didn't know better, and she didn't feel like to try to get her to understand either. Poppy was far from actually harmful to them or to do any ‘damage’

 

“what do you mean? and Sar- i mean Miss fortune also thinks so!” Poppy tried making Miss fortune laugh more, Lux looked a bit confused as well on what was going on much like Lulu.

 

“this isn’t a bruise” Akali said and touched the hickey, smirking

“sure Ahri didn’t do it to hurt me, or well maybe, actually she can be kinda rough, but not because of any bad reason, and I let her” Akali shrugged and sat down again, grabbing her warm hot chocolate to drink.

but her words had left an impact, Ezreal choked on his drink, while Soraka and Janna looked completely flustered, Jinx kind of knew what they meant but simply didn’t care, thinking this whole discussion was boring, Lux and Lulu really didn’t understand as well as Poppy.

Miss fortune was having fun with this, and Syndra was more… expressionless. 

 

“i don’t think i was ready to hear that…” Janna mumbled

 

“m-me neither” Soraka agreed.

 

“Listen shorty, me and Akali love each other, if you have a problem with that, I’m kinda sad for your future partner for being against love,” Ahri said

 

“I’m not against love! but you two are…” Poppy started but got cut off

 

“girls? yeah, we know, and since when did you choose the one you fall for?” Akali simply said

 

“i fallen for you Luxanna~~” Ezreal winked at Lux who looked a tad bit flustered but politely shut him down, as Jinx glared at Ezreal.

“watch it, Romeo! Lux is to good for you anyway” Jinx warned, And Akali gave a questioning look to Ahri was that was about, to only get a shrug and a ‘who knows’ expression.

Poppy didn't say anything more about the topic, feeling that she was clearly outmatched and tried to rethink her way of thinking and why no one agreed with her, and if she really could be the one in the wrong instead.

 

the meet eventually ended, and it actually ended on a good note, and no further issue got brought up, Ahri had stayed away from Lux as much she could to not, become a ticking bomb, there had been a few times, were she said a few remarks to her, but Akali always nudged her to just, take a deep breath and relax, with Ahri was grateful for as she had somewhat actually enjoyed herself.

the two were currently walking home to their house, arm in arm, talking about the whole day and the reunion, it was evening now, so it was even colder than before.

 

“hm, Lulu was nice, a bit weird but quite cute” Akali laughed

 

“she’s crazier than Jinx… but i guess” Ahri agreed smiling as well.

 

“that Lux though! my god, she was so annoying, and she kept smiling so much, being all goody two shoes, trying to calm down a situation where you clearly can’t just ‘we are friends so let’s calm down’ it does not work like that! how do she even have so many fans, ughhhh! Ahri then started to rant, making Akali laugh and stop walking to pinch Ahri’s cheek.

 

“let the girl live, she didn't even do anything THAT bad, and she’s allowed to smile” Akali let go of Ahri’s cheek. who frowned from the pinch, rubbing her cheek.

“hmpf… I’m just saying, she’s so delusional!” 

 

“she did try to defend us” Akali noted

 

“no. no one took our side, they just tried to dismiss the situation, Evelynn wouldn't have it if she been there for example” 

 

“people are scared I guess” Akali shrugged, not feeling like discussing the topic, but then stopped when they arrived at their house, staring at a person, standing outside of it, her relaxed expression turning into a frown, and posture tensing.

 

“why are you stopping? it’s freezing out here” Ahri said when she noticed the girl didn’t move any longer.

 

“you tell me” Akali sighed, looking the other way, her voice coming off as venom, as she withdraws her arm away from Ahri

 

Ahri looked at where Akali had previously looked at and felt her stomach drop, she needed to fix this quick, and not let any misunderstandings expand.

 

“Leo… hi, what are you doing here..?” Ahri asked, looking at the woman, a bit tad unsure, and why she would come there, but then remembered something, and fished up her phone.

23 unread messages

shit.

 

Akali glanced at Ahri, and her phone, and then to Leona, and connected the Dots.

 

“... it’s her who you been messaging while ignoring me? Akali asked, this time looking hurt, and both Ahri and Leona panicked by this.

 

“wait, please, don’t get mad, it’s not what it seems like, yes, i been talking to her but it’s not what you think” Ahri quickly said, and stepped in front of Akali to cup her cheeks, so she looked at her, rather than away from her.

 

“then why is she here??” Akali almost yelled, feeling rather unsure of what to think of the situation”

 

“she’s been having problems with her girlfriend Akali, and i feel somewhat responsible, so I just tried helping her out as much i can because of what happened back at that party and i knew you wouldn't like it so.. i didn’t want to tell you, we weren’t the only ones who got problems after it” Ahri sighed, explaining it briefly 

“again, so what is she doing here?” Akali asked, feeling a bit calmer, but just seeing Leona made that wound open up again a bit, creating an unwanted suspicion on what is going on Ahri looked at Leona and wondered the same thing.

“I don't know… what are you doing here?” Ahri asked a tad bit worried and a tad bit annoyed she didn't want to have a fight with Akali over this.

“ Diana threw me out” Leona smiled painfully, her eye’s were puffy, probably from crying and Akali felt bad for feeling resentment towards the girl, but could you really blame her?

“ it was that bad huh?” Ahri asked

“yes.. she really won’t listen to me, I tried explaining and making up for it but she refuses to listen and then we just have fights over all these small things, and she’s really hurt” Leona sighed, and scratched the back of her neck, out of embarrassment and exhaustion.

“sorry but, why do you come just HERE?” Akali asked, yet again being a bit bitter to see the woman again, even though she knew nothing happened between her and Ahri.

“Ahri been trying to help me, and I had nowhere else to go…” 

“what about Pentakill members aren't you close to them?” Akali tried, crossing her arms.

Leona shook her head 

“no, I'm simply just their manager and I'm not particularly close to them” 

 

“so you're saying you're close to Ahri then?” Akali glared and clenching her jaw

 

“Akali please…” Ahri tried

“i... yes and no… I thought since she been helping me with this i could come here for a few hours, if that's ok that is” Leona explained and looked unsure on the girls, waiting for an answer

And Akali looked between Ahri and Leona. 

Both were looking at her, making her sigh heavily 

“I don't care, and it's not like i will let you freeze out here, so just stay as long you need” Akali said with a sigh and started to walk inside, not sparing neither of the two women a glance.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahri watched after her girlfriend, sighing as the girl went into their house, who clearly got into a bad mood, great now she also has an upset girlfriend.

“i’m sorry for the inconvenience, I didn’t think she actually would throw me out” Leona smiled apologetically to Ahri, who massaged her temple, thinking of what she should do.

“you could have called or something, now we both have angry girlfriends” Ahri rolled her eyes and started to walk into the house as well, followed shortly by an unsure Leona

 

“sorry..”

“why didn’t you just knock on the door? how long were you out here?” Ahri then asked, when they got inside.

 

“i did, but Evelynn didn't let me in, saying I was a problem” Leona half heartily laughed

 

“Eve, you here?” Ahri then said loud enough for someone to hear in the dorm.

“yeah” it could be heard from the house, and soon enough Evelynn appeared, and when she did she stopped in her tracks and looked at Leona up and down, in a displeased manner, and then to Ahri as if she were crazy.

“Leo is going to stay here for a while, she got thrown out by her girlfriend, and i explain things soon to you, where is Akali?” Ahri said briefly and was ready to find her own girlfriend

“..is this really a good idea?” Evelynn sighed

“I don’t know, could you please tell just me where Akali is?” Ahri tried again

“in her room”

“thank you, and Leona, you can go to the living room in the meantime ” Ahri said and headed straight to Akali's room after, but when she was going to open it, it was locked, earning a groan from Ahri.

 

“Akali comeone… let me explain”

No answer

“stop being stubborn and just open up, yes I'm sorry for not telling you but it's not as bad as it seems..” 

 

“please..? 

 

The door clicked, and Ahri took her chance to open it up and step into the room, looking at her girlfriend, who was rather emotionless, and... with no shirt on as she was changing out from her clothes. 

“this is a nice surprise” Ahri smirked but Akali only gave her a “really?” Displeased look. 

Ahri looked at her girlfriends back, eye's landing on her right shoulder, watching the scar over it.

Ahri stepped closer and pressed her hand over her shoulder blade, and then running her fingers over the scar in silence. 

“it healed well”

“thanks to the old man” Akali said and put on a shirt

it became silent again.

“...so? Will you explain on what's going on?” Akali finally said, Ahri bite her lip and let out a sigh.

 

“so apparently she had a girlfriend back at the party, and they had been fighting for some time, and when she… you know offered me to go home with her, she thought they broken up” Ahri explained and sat down on Akali's bed as the girl listened and put on a new shirt

“but that wasn't the case, and her Girlfriend saw me leave her apartment, with of course she misunderstood something happened and they had an even bigger fight, but they managed to make up but they still had many small fights about it that piled up, so… Leona contacted me to ask for help, as her girlfriend started to believe something happened after all ” Ahri finished her explanation, massaging her temple from exhaustion for the topic. 

 

“and now she's here… at the person's house her girlfriend thought she cheated on with, not sure how smart that is” Akali spat

“why are you helping her anyway? It's not like you, to get THIS much involved” Akali crossed her arms and leaned against her drawer, eyeing Ahri carefully 

“... I thought if it's been us I wouldn't like that” Ahri mumbled, barely soundable, a blush spreading across her cheeks

“sorry, what did you say?” 

“i said, If it's been you and I in their place and that Leona didn't reach out to you, when we had that fight, it could easily been us, and i wouldn't have like that…“ Ahri sighed, her fox ears dropped as if she were sad. 

 

Akali took a deep breath and exhaled, walking up to her girlfriend where she sat, her ears perking up from it. 

“so nothing is going on? “ 

“of course not, no one can compare to you” Ahri said, looking hopeful at her girlfriend, Akali smirked at that, and carefully pushed Ahri down on the bed, straddling her waist.

“i better not catch you looking at her direction, I'm not giving you up to someone else” 

Akali said, and leaned down to capture Ahri’s lips, kissing her hard, and possessive.

 

And when that wasn't enough she started to kiss down her neck, sucking on her pulse, earning a moan from Ahri, as her chest raised. 

Ahri grabbed the waistband of Akali's pants, playing with the button there, opening it up.

“wait” Akali stopped kissing her neck and straighten up and then shoved Ahri's hands away carefully.

“oh come one, it's been so long “ Ahri groaned and rolled over to her stomach when Akali got off her.

 

“4 days isn't that long” Akali chuckled and went over to her door and locked it. 

“but there for, i lock the door, so we don't get interrupted” Akali said and was about to turn around but when she did she got meet with Ahri head-on, pinning her against the door. 

 

“how good of you to think of that ~” Ahri whispered in a husky voice, giving small kisses to Akali's cheek down her jawline, as she returned playing with Akali's waistband. 

The rapper kissed Ahri, slipping in her tongue into Ahri's mouth, as Ahri got more impatient and started to pull at Akali's pants instead

“easy, love” Akali hummed, and kissed her again, as she lifted her up, Ahri wrapping her legs around Akali's waist and Arms around neck.

So Akali could carry the blonde easier and to the bed again, and as soon they got there Akali put her down, throwing of her shirt and was about start kissing her again, but Ahri had other plans as she rolled them over so she was hovering over Akali instead. 

“i don't think so~” Ahri Purred, and took in the sight of Akali under her, hands slowly running over her abs and up to her breasts, stopping there to give a light squeeze and started to massage them.

Earning a moan from the rapper, but Akali wasn't going to let Ahri win that easy, not this time. 

So when Ahri was about to tug down Akali's pants.

Akali flipped them over again, pinning her down and held down Ahri's arms over her head with one hand.

 

“i think you own me to be in control today” Akali smirked and slipped her hand down Ahri's pants, earning a quick gasp from Ahri that got blocked by Akali as she kissed her hard and messy. 

 

……..

 

In the living room, Evelynn sat in the sofa reading one of Ahri's fashion magazine laying around, waiting for the food Kai'sa was currently making to be finished and… for the couple to be done. 

Ignoring the moans coming from the Akali's room. 

As for Leona, she sat awkwardly at the far end of the Sofa, not sure what to do or what to think of the situation. 

 

“...they are quite loud” Leona noted, blushing a bit because of the sounds.

“you get used to it “ 

“I'm not sure that's something i want to be used to“ Leona mumbled, Evelynn glanced at the girl and then put down her magazine.

“shouldn't you be used to Ahri being loud?” 

 

“what?? I.. That's- no.. she never really- can we not talk about this??” Leona stuttered and completely flustered, earning Evelynn to laugh. 

“what? She never moaned when she was with you? Damn Akali must be either a beast or you're just bad” Evelynn chuckled and ignored Leona’s request.

So Leona decided to just not answer the Diva. feeling a bit insulted and to uncomfortable to talk about it.

 

After a short while, Kai'sa then stepped in. 

“the food is soon ready, you can, of course, eat here to- err Leona was it?” Kai'sa asked, looking a bit unsure as Evelynn only briefly had given her the details about the situation. 

“yes, Leona and thank you very much, i appreciate it” Leona gave Kai'sa a warm smile and then stood up.

“is there something i can help you with? I feel bad as I'm a guest” 

“an unwelcomed guest~” Evelynn hummed 

“ignore her, she's just a bit protective over Ahri and worry things will turn bad with her relationship to Akali, even if she won't admit it” Kai'sa laughed

“i am NOT. worried, that bitch can mess up her relationship all she wants, I just don't want them to rip out each other's throats if they start fighting and break up” Evelynn frowned 

 

“anyway, it's soon done, so you don't have to help with anything, I got it!” Kai'sa smiled at Leona and she felt a bit relieved that at least someone wasn't hostile towards her, she sort of understood why they would, but she had thought that Ahri would told Akali about them talking, and that Akali wouldn't be as angry anymore, but she assumed if someone wrong Akali she can hold grudges for long. 

 

“could I at least help you to set the table?” 

 

“yeah that can work, come I show you where the plates are” Kai'sa said and lead the way for Leona and pointed out where everything was and then went back to the food to finish it up.

 

As Leona was almost done with setting the table, she noticed someone entered the kitchen and it was no other then Akali, the two made eye contact. 

And it was silent for a while, Akali only giving the girl a frown and then sat down in her chair. 

 

“where's Ahri?” Kai'sa asked when she noticed that Ahri was missing 

“showering” 

“and you didn't… join her? Don't you need a shower as well? “ Kai'sa asked a bit disbelieved

“she got mad that i ripped her shirt so she didn't let me and it wasn't me who needed a shower” Akali pouted and clicked her tongue.

“again?” Kai’sa chuckled 

“she wasn't complaining a few minutes ago” Akali smirked 

 

“ will you be ok?” Leona then asked a bit concerned 

“tsk, why? 

“i mean, if you damage her clothing, isn't it the same as getting your head chopped of?” Leona laughed nervously as she thought of a few memories. 

“pff, Ahri wouldn't be to mad, she gets annoyed sure, but i repay her later” Akali replied and then watched Kai'sa putting the food on the table. 

 

“that's only because you're you. If it been any other we would get killed where we stand “ Kai'sa added to the conversation.

 

“it’s because she likes me to much” Akali grinned happily, earning a small eye roll from Kai'sa but yet a smile. 

“just tone it down, will you? “ 

“you sure you still don't want to join us instead?” Akali smirked making Kai'sa blush and get flustered and hit her head with a spoon.

“NO! stop that!! “ 

“ouch what you do that for?? i was clearly joking”

 

“careful Kai'sa, i need her head to be clear” Ahri then said stepping into the kitchen in just sweatpants and a t-shirt

 

“are those mine?” Akali asked as she looked at Ahri

 

“everything that's yours is mine~” Ahri hummed and quickly gave a kiss to Akali's head and sat down beside her

“and since you keep tearing my clothes, you have to suck it up “ Ahri sighed but then eye's landed on Leona, making her think for a few seconds.

 

“so what's your plan?” Ahri asked the girl and Akali felt grumpy right away that Ahri spoke to her, but Ahri put her hand in Akali's lap to reassure her it was fine.

“sorry, my plan about what?” 

 

“Diana, and your living situation, staying here for to long will just be inconvenient since we have stuff to do” 

“oh.. yes.. right, and I'm not sure, i want to go home to her, but she won't listen to me” Leona sighed, eye's tearing up for a second before she shook it off.

 

“why don't you discuss this after we eat? Let's just enjoy yourself, for now, Leona, i go get Eve so we can eat” Kai'sa said and Leona nodded unsure about that, as Kai'sa went out to get Evelynn in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for not posting so much, its been holidays and all and then got sick, so haven't been able to sit down in peace and quiet and written and lost some motivation, but it's now back a bit! so here i am with an update! a hope you all had a wonderful chirstmas and new year! <3


	7. Chapter 7

After they eaten, Ahri, Akali and Leona sat down in the sofa to try figure out on how they could help, Or well mostly Ahri and Leona discussed it as Akali were mostly quiet and watching Leona’s every move. 

They didn't get anywhere though as Leona debunked every idea Ahri came up with mostly because “Diana wouldn't like that” 

 

And after a half hour or so, Akali groaned from frustration and clicked her tongue.

 

“I will try talking to her, after all, she is the same position I was in, so I think I have easier to relate to her then you two, and again. Just saying. If she finds out you are here, it will probably be worse”

“how are you supposed to talk to her without mentioning, how you know of the situation, without mentioning where she is or mentioning my name?” Ahri asked with a sigh, with Akali just shrugged and stood up.

“that’s just a hit you will have to take then I guess and can we please sleep? today been long enough” Akali stretched her arms and then started to walk towards Ahri’s room, to go sleep there, leaving the two girls in the living room as she didn't feel like being around Leona any longer.

“I’m not sure if Diana will like this…” Leona mumbled

“oh, she won’t like anything, so what can it hurt, Akali is right, anything we will do will just probably worsen it, maybe Diana can be reason with if she meets Akali, and for a fact, i think i will go join her to sleep as well.” Ahri sighed, feeling exhausted from trying to help, without getting somewhere, her patient could only handle so much.

 

“you can sleep in the guest room, it’s down the hallway furthest away,” Ahri said, standing up as well to go to sleep.

 

\-------------

 

And that's how Akali found herself in front of Leona's and Diana's apartment the next day. 

She didn't feel like doing this, but she figured that's what she's owned to Leona as she had managed to cool Akali down and changed her mind when she believed Ahri had played her. 

Akali knocked on the door and it didn't take long until a woman with silver hair and silver eye's opened up the door, she looked confused on Akali.

“what is the rapper of K/DA doing at my door? if you don't mind me asking?” 

 

“you're Diana I suppose?” Akali wondered with the woman nodded to.

“great, both know who the others are, so since you know me i guess you know of my girlfriend Ahri then”

Akali said and the mentioning of Ahri made Diana get an angry look in her face, eye's turning into a glare. 

“the one who slept with My girlfriend Leona? Ha yeah i know her alright” Diana spat glaring at Akali

“yeaaah, no. They never slept together “ Akali said

“Mind letting me in? Let's talk for a bit” the rapper added and Diana gave her an uncertain look.

“why? How can you know nothing happened? 

Akali sighed and thought it might be harder to convince this woman then she had thought 

“I don't, but I decided that I would trust Ahri, and Leona since she reached out to me when I thought like you do now” Akali said, and Diana watched her for a moment, thinking of her decision

 

“... fine get in but don't expect me to happily go back To Leona just like that” Diana sighed and pushed open the door more and walked into the apparent with Akali following after and closed the door. 

 

the two walked further in, and eventually came to the living room, where Diana sat down in a couch and Akali sat down in another one.

“Alright, explain or whatever” Diana said crossing her arms, waiting for Akali to start talking, and Akali felt a bit out of her comfort zone and not sure how she would even reach out to her about this, she wasn’t even involved, or partly involved, yet there she was, trying to change her girlfriends Ex, girlfriend, to take her back or something. what a headache.

 

“so you don’t want to let Leona back here?” Akali sighed and asked

 

“no”

 

“why?”

 

“she cheated on me, along some other things”

 

“i told you, they didn’t cheat, as i got it explained to me, nothing happened because-” Akali stopped her sentence. she was about to say “because Ahri changed her mind, and went back to me” but that would throw Leona under the bus, and probably won’t help the situation at all, but she couldn't exactly lie either, Akali sighed and shook her head. it was better to tell the truth.

“because Ahri, changed her mind, and went home to find me” Akali said, and Diana’s eye’s narrowed.

 

“so you’re saying if she didn’t, they would have slept together? that’s great and all for YOU since, your girlfriend, was the one who changed her mind, but did Leona?” Diana clicked her tongue, looking away.

 

“i don’t know, why don’t you ask her yourself?” Akali said with a hint of annoyance

“how can you know for sure, they didn't do anything? were you there?” Diana asked again

“were you?”

“no, but I saw Ahri leave”

“Yeah, because she went home to me, trust me, i was furious and didn't speak to Ahri for weeks because i didn't believe her either, but then, Leona talked to me, and explained the situation, and it lined up with what Ahri said, and i didn't want to be away from Ahri any further so I decided to trust them” Akali explained and Diana thought about her words for a moment.

 

“and why, are you here then? and not Ahri?” 

“we thought that it has gone to far by now and it wasn’t a good idea to let any of them to try to explain things to you”

 

“... ‘we’ ? what do you mean we?” Diana asked, voice volume rising a bit

that wasn’t good, Akali sighed, knowing she messed up, but she convinced herself truth was needed anyway here to start rooting out this problem she got herself into.

 

“well, Leona had nowhere to go, and me and Ahri offered her to stay at our house dorm, when she sought us out and trust me, I don’t like it as much as you do” Akali said with a frown, when she thought that Leona was invading her home, and talking so casually with Ahri, sure they were friends, but it annoyed Akali regardless.

 

“she’s currently living with Ahri? ok wow, she can stay there, they seem to get along so good. ha. what a joke” Diana growled 

“please no, she’s nice and all, but I don’t want her talking to Ahri and get too friendly” 

“what do you want me to do then? let her back here? are you expecting me to do that, even after i find out, the first person she goes to and seeks help from is, 1 her ex, and 2, the one persons she almost cheated with? don’t you think that’s a bit suspicious??” Diana said and glared at Akali, who for one started to think a bit

“... that is a bit suspicious..”

“did they send you or did you come here by your own accord? because if they sent you, sorry, but something is up if that’s the case” Diana clicked her tongue in annoyance.

 

“i came here myself, because Leona kept shutting down all ideas on how to get her on your good side” Akali confirmed and felt relieved by that choice, because if the two exes had indeed sent her, she would probably start believing Diana instead, than to get Diana to believe her.

 

“listen, from what i understood was it was only because, Ahri felt partly at fault for getting you two into a bigger fight, by simply agreeing to Leona and because she helped us, and why Leona did as she did, was because she thought you two broken up by the time they left that party together and needed her get away” Akali continued 

 

“broken up? why would I..- I would NEVER do that, I love that fool the moon and back! but she’s being a bad girlfriend right now, so i do not wish to see her!”

 

“then if you love her… why just not talk it out or something, at least give her home back, because I’m sure you don't want her staying with Ahri for to long right?”

 

“i… i need time away, and if you believe Ahri is as loyal to you as you make it out to be, it shouldn't be a problem right?” 

 

“no, that's not the thing… sure i trust Ahri but because i also have to be there and see them interact, it gets a bit harder to not feel bitter “ Akali sighed and scratched her cheek. Feeling a bit ashamed of admitting it and almost to that she was in fact jealous.

“that's not my problem “ 

“fine…” Akali said and stood up and started to walk towards the door

“would you at least consider meeting her sometime soon? And maybe pack a bag of clothes to her? I am not letting her borrow any of mine. And DEFINITELY not Ahri's “ Akali requested and waited by the door as Diana let out a sigh, and lazily got out of her chair to walk into another room without a word, but soon got back with a bag in her hand. 

 

“i already prepared one in case she would come back, so take it and go, i will msg Leona in a few days when i feel up to meeting her” Diana said and handed it to Akali

“how considerate...anyway, thanks for the talk” Akali took the bag and then stepped out from the apartment, giving Diana a last look

“yes… thank you” Diana mumbled and waved her hand a bit with Akali did back but then got the door shut in her face, making her shake her head and sigh. 

“what great fun days the next days will be…” Akali mumbled. Dragging the bag with her. 

 

If only she had i what was waiting for her later that day. 

Akali had only time to go to the dorm. Drop off the bag and then to immediately go to the dance studio as Rakan had called upon them with a short notice saying it's partly a new schedule. 

So when Akali got there, she was a tad bit late, as she also had to change clothes as well.

And the moment she got into the studio she felt her annoyance tick off more as she saw Leona in there as well, next to Ahri. They were talking and Ahri seemed to enjoy it. 

 

Great bond more, as i go try reasoning with your girlfriend, while you bond with mine 

Akali thought for herself bitterly. Seeing the two talk all happily the first thing she saw. Wasn't exactly something she took pleasure in, especially when How Diana's reasoning did make her overthink bit and worry.

Akali felt tired and bitter about it so she decided to just sit down far away from the two, not feeling up to get involved, she could sit next to Kai'sa and talk to her instead, she did see the puzzled and displeased look from Ahri though but she ignored it. 

She also saw how she mouthed “how did it go” 

With Akali only gave a shrug to.

 

“great now when you all are here, thanks by the way Akali” Rakan chuckled and winked to the girl who only shot him a glare

“i had some business that wasn't even mine to attend to, and your random schedule didn't help” Akali spat, with she then glanced at Ahri, who now just looked at her girlfriend confused, just what happened. 

“yikes, stingy today ey? BUT! that do not matter, i have someone i like you to meet that will teach you some stuff, as i need to prepare my and Xayah’s yearly ball, maybe you know her Akali, she's also from your hometown” Rakan chuckled and Akali froze of those last words and felt her stomach drop, the door opened and Akali didn't want to look, there was only one person who was talented enough to teach dancing from her hometown. And she did not want to meet her.

 

“she always been stingy don't take it personally, there will be none of that when I'm here” a woman said, smiling briefly, all other looked at the Raven haired Woman, And Ahri could swear she had seen her somewhere.

Akali still refused to look and just tried to block out her voice, Kai'sa who sat beside her nudged Akali, whispering a “what's wrong?” 

But when the woman kneeled down beside her and tilted her chin up slightly so she looks up at her.

There was no avoiding it and was forced to make eye contact. 

Akali gulped and from what the other's noted, timid.

With was really new, but what the other's didn't notice but Ahri did, was that Akali was slightly bashful, with made her annoyance go to 1 to 100 real quick. 

“Hey Akali, long time no see, your last match in the village was quite a sight. To bad it ended the way it did, i would have helped you but your groupmate got that covered” The woman smirked, And Ahri felt even more bothered and irritated, she was to close and why didn't Akali push her away already?? 

Ahri took another look at the woman again, and then recalled where she saw her, she was the same woman who had told her to follow the crowd to find Akali when she thought Kayn, and that seemed displeased and annoyed she knew Akali. And with that and what was happening now. Ahri had a million questions on just who this woman was and her past relation to Akali. 

Akali never mention her before, so just what was going on? 

 

“Irelia… hey “ Akali answered


	8. Chapter 8

The room was getting filled with awkwardness, Akali brushed Irelia's hand away from her as she stood up and put distance between the two, all while Ahri glared at Irelia while the others looked confused on what was going on now. 

“eer… so i guess you really know each other” Rakan asked and looked between the two 

“you could say that, “ Irelia said and gave Akali a knowing smile earning another bashful reaction from her. 

“anywaaay… I won't be able to teach you these specific ballroom dances, so I got Irelia here to do it, she's pretty good so don't worry! Until then I will see you in 3 weeks for the ball~ you are all, of course, honorary guests so practice hard!” Rakan said and bow down for all woman And then quickly left.

Leaving the women in the room that good dead quiet, mostly everyone having the same question in mind; who was Irelia and what is she to Akali.

 

“I'm feeling quite looked upon… Akali would you tell your friends to not stare so much so we can get started” Irelia said but Akali didn't say anything. 

Ahri then stood up and got up in Irelia's face, glaring at her.

“just who are you? And how do you know Akali? I don't like you being so freely close to her” Ahri growled. 

Irelia look at Ahri unimpressed and then to Akali.

“is this really the sort of people you hang out with? Doesn't seem like your type “ Irelia asked Akali, completely ignoring Ahri, with only made her more furious

“she's my girlfriend…” Akali mumbled and looked away, wishing this day could be over already. 

“girlfriend…? Her? With you? My god, I had my assumptions but you really downgraded yourself, she looks weak” Irelia chuckled, this time Akali felt pissed off as well, but she was still unable to do anything. While Ahri was really furious, but the word, “downgraded” made her realize on who Irelia just might be to Akali. 

So instead of yelling and glaring down Irelia, she went over to Akali, who looked uncomfortable? Grabbing her arm and pulled her to the side. 

“is she your ex or something? “

“so what if she is.. let go of me, I don't want to talk about it” Akali sighed and withdrew her arm 

“why are you acting like this? What? Do you still like her or something or why are you making that face whenever she touches or smiles at you” Ahri pointed out and glared at Akali.

 

“of course not! It's complicated, I explain later, and at least I'm not being so cozy with her like you and Leona over there” Akali exhaled heavily and went back to the others with Ahri behind her, who looked quite annoyed with arms crossed. 

And when Irelia saw the two were back she started to speak again. 

“so, my name is Irelia, and I be instructing you a few dances for a ball you are required to go to” Irelia spoke in quite a powerful voice. 

 

“Akali, you already know this one I'm about to show, do you mind?” Irelia then said and turned to Akali reaching out her hand to her, Akali looked uncertain at it, but when she glanced to Ahri andsaw that she had started to talk to Leona again she felt ticked off.

“just for demonstration” Irelia added, smiling at the rapper when she noticed she looked unsure, and Akali realized, it's better to get it over with do a good demonstration for the other's and then never get close to Irelia again, she took the hand carefully and got in more postion

“wait really? Akali of all people know this?” Evelynn asked a bit surprised, Kai'sa looked surprisingly impressed, as Ahri had gotten interested in these news but then felt disgusted when she saw Akali taking the hand, she was going to play it that way huh.

“of course, you all must known a bit of her pre-knowledge of dance, must have come from somewhere “ Irelia chuckled and pulled Akali closer and put a hand over her back, and started to lead them through the dance, the other's except for one was happily impressed by Akali knowing such graceful beautiful dance, with no problem either. 

With wasn't a surprise to Akali herself as she know it by heart, something Akali disliked greatly, she refused to look at Irelia while dancing, but being close to the taller girl was enough for her.

“brings back good times right?” Irelia then asked with Akali rolled her eye's at. 

“sorry, I don't recall them “ Akali said in her quite sassy tone

“there goes your attitude again” 

“well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't leave me all the time!” Akali then yelled and broke away from Irelia, hurt being written over her face, and Irelia was about to say something to her but kept quiet and just shook her head, something that infuriated Akali even more. 

 

“oh you're not going to say something? Well that's a surprise, it really is like old times then” Akali spat

“Akali please…” 

“no. You don't get to come back and act as if NOTHING happened! That you didn't hurt me and messed me up, I'm not going to victimize myself to you any longer!” 

“could we perhaps talk about this in private?? “ Irelia hissed in a low tone 

“ why?? So I don't call you out for what you have done? So you can look all perfect like always? “ Akali growled and glared at Irelia, and her members looked worried on what just was going on or why Akali was quite on defense mode and angry.

Irelia then sighed 

“anyway, why don't you all partner up and i guide you from there, Akali can help to” Irelia said and Akali was about to say something again but decided to drop it, not feeling it's worth it, so she would just go to Ahri, but stopped when she saw Ahri offering her hand to Leona to partner up with, giving her a slight smile. 

 

And instead of looking for another member or even just watch over the other's she decided to leave, not bothering to grab her bag she brought along for a change of clothes and instead rushed out and left the studio out in the cold. 

Something she currently didn't feel affected by. 

She was angry, she was angry she got late because of someone else business, because Ahri and Leona got closer, that Irelia showed up, and That Ahri was being immature and decided to not even give her a glance when she chooses Leona over her, Was Leona even invited to the ball? Maybe as a manager to pentakill, if they were even coming

but nothing more, why wasn't she at her own work anyway? 

Inside the studio, the girls looked after Akali

And Kai'sa looked a tad bit worried 

“aren't you going after her?” Kai'sa asked Ahri, who faced the other way. 

“no. She can have her tantrum for all i care, hmpf “ Ahri huffed and then clicked her tongue 

“let's just practice Kai'sa they will make up and just probably have some angry makeup sex like whenever they fight” Evelynn rolled her eyes and grabbed Kai'sas hands to get in position 

But Kai'sa was still unconvinced 

“none of them has ever left the building like this, not since right before they got together and seems like Akali's history with this woman isn't quite the best“ Kai'sa whispered and glanced to Ahri, who didn't seem bothered, but if she knew her right. She was anyway, She did glance at Akali's bag for a second, then sighed and went back to Leona and learning the routine. 

 

“let's not think too much about it, let's solve it when we get home” 

 

“you fox girl, do you have a minute?” Irelia then spoke and stepped closer to Ahri who rolled her eye's 

“it's Ahri. Learn it” 

“yes yes, Ahri, my bad” Irelia sighed and waved her over to follow her, under any other circumstances, Ahri would refuse, but her curiosity and maybe worry for Akali, that she refused to admit for the moment because she was mad at her. Would never agree to Irelia’s request, but she followed and decided to listen to whatever the tall woman had to say.

“so what do you want?” Ahri spat and crossed her arms

“first of all, i want to formally apologize for my poor behavior, but please understand, I'm a bit protective over Akali, and she never really showed any interest with...your kind and do you think she will come back?” 

“why? So you can flirt with my girlfriend more? And what do you mean ‘my kind’ ” Ahri raised an eyebrow and glared at Irelia, she wanted to ask why she felt protective over Akali, it irritated her, but at the same time, she didn't want to know.

“no. Because I'm worried, but I'll stay away from her… it's for the best anyway and what I mean is, despite she wanting a city life, she didn't quite… like the typical city people, thinking they were to...hm bitchy” Irelia said and smiled a bit, but it seemed fake, with a hint of pain in it.

“... ha! as you can See Akali don't have any problems with me, anyway just what happened between you two?” 

“The usual, bad relationship with many mistakes made, that hurt one more than the other” Irelia sighed, showing a hint of guilt.

“what did you do to her?” Ahri growled

“i think it's better if Akali explain it to you herself, anyway if she won't come back, would you apologize for me next time you see her?” Irelia asked and Ahri laughed mockingly

“do it yourself, i have other questions for Akali when i see her “ Ahri said and turned her heel making Irelia sigh.

“fine.. be that way” Irelia sighed 

 

“oh and i will for sure, find out exactly what you did to her, and you will pay” Ahri smiled, and suddenly Irelia understood a tad bit, why Kayn had rambled on about how Ahri was actually scary, despite having supposedly no training in martial arts.

 

 

\-------

 

outside Akali started to regret her choice by leaving so sudden, she should know better than it would be freezing cold, and that wasn’t all, it was one of those cloudy extra dull days, so the snow falling around with the already frozen over the ground, with no hint of warmth anywhere.

was really taken a toll on her, and the people who saw her, looked at her as if she were crazy.

Akali pulled up her hoodie to try to get a few fragments from warmth, thinking of where to go to cool off. 

ha, cool off… as if it wasn’t cold enough, Akali thought and shook her head, she could always go back to the studio, but her pride made her refuse that option, and she didn’t feel like go to the house dorm either, she would need the rest of the day away.

 

in the middle of Akali’s thought’s, she didn’t notice that someone was running toward her way, in quite a similar fashion sense of not having winter clothes.

Akali continued to walk her path, thinking of just where to go because she went out in an impulsive way, not thinking it would be freezing.

she let out a sigh, and then felt an impact right into her, shocking the rapper making her so she took a step back from it, as she still managed to have her feets intact to the ground, unlike the person who an into her, who for one fell into the ground.

and first thing Akali noticed, was that the girl worn a K/da shirt, specifically a neon one with Akali’s dragon tag and name, She looked young with her dark blue hair, and cute freckles, but Akali could tell she was a bit older then she looked.

now was the question, if this girl ran into her, because she was a fan or if i was just coincident, regardless, Akali pulled down her hoodie more, and then carefully reach out her hand, but looked like it wasn’t needed as the girl jumped up on her feets easily from where she once had laid.

“oh my gosh, Neeko is so sorry, did not look where I was running, are hood person ok??” the girl said, and then quickly started to inspect Akali to see if she’s ok, by lifting her arm and so on, a bit strange, and she had an accent, and from the way she spoke, Akali assumed the girl was not around from here and were still learning the language, and she didn’t even realize who she was, so there was no way, she could have known it was her.

 

“uh.. it’s fine, don’t worry about it” Akali said, letting the hood get pulled back a bit, might as well surprise her then, Akali thought.

 

“Neeko! what did i say about running away like that” another voice then said, and Akali saw a taller woman come jogging down the street to catch up to girl, she had dark brown hair, tied up in a long ponytail, and in quite good fit, from what Akali could tell, and like the shorter girl, she also had a bit of Accent.

“sorry about her, she tends to get excited as soon we visit the city,” the woman said to Akali when she noticed her presence

“no problem, I should have watched, where i was going” Akali, shrugged and smiled a bit, and Nidalee looked puzzled on Akali as if she tried to recognize her.

 

“Nidalee! Neeko missed you~” the girl, whose name was apparently Neeko said, and hugged the girl, and gave a quick kiss to her cheek, with a big smile, Akali chuckled at it, excited person indeed.

 

“... it.. it was two minutes ago you saw me” Nidalee said, and pushed Neeko slightly away but still gave her a pat of, ‘yes yes I missed you too’ 

“anyway, Neeko, isn’t that..?” Nidalee then added and pulled her closer again to whisper it to the girl and pointed at Akali, who had pulled down her hoodie, giving the two girls a smile.

 

“hm? who is what?” Neeko then asked and then looked at Akali again, this time, when Akali had her hood down.

 

Neeko looked at Akali for a few seconds just to progress she was seeing right.

 

“oh. MY. GOSH!! It is Kda Akali” the girl said shaking and it looked like as if she was almost about to explode from excitement, and Akali wasn’t sure if the girl was shaking because of the cold or because of the excitement. regardless Akali chuckled and smiled at Neeko.

 

“Hey, that would be me, yeah” 

 

“c-can Neeko got an autograph?? Neeko huge fan, W-wait no! hug! please?” Neeko requested and Akali did feel a bit taken back, but also find ít cute, because the girl really seemed to be a big fan.

“haha sure, i give you both” Akali smiled and then shrugged, and it barely left Akali’s month before the girl hugged her

 

“isn’t that great Neeko? you meet one of them” Nidalee said, happy for her friend.

 

“but, wait, Akali not cold?” Neeko then asked a bit worried but Akali brushed it away, yes she was extremely cold, but if she were talking to a fan, she needed to suck it up

“it’s fine it’s fine, do you have a pen? i could sign your shirt if you want” 

“yes, please!” Neeko said, and then started to look through her bag she had with her and eventually found one, and gave it to Akali so she could sign her shirt.

 

“take it, as gratitude will you? you must be cold” Nidalee said, and handed her, her coat, Akali looked at it and shook her head.

“I couldn't take that, it’s cold enough, I was just being stupid and forgot my jacket before I left

“and uh, will you be ok? Neeko was it right?” Akali then asked, and nodded, to Neeko’s clothing only being a pair of jeans and shirt.

“we are fine, i have a sweater and we are used to cold weather, I have another one in my bag, that’s actually Neeko’s but she refuses to wear it, saying it’s not cold”

“yeah! Neeko is not cold! I be fine” Neeko grinned, and since they were going to debate about it, Akali decided she would just take it, it was too cold for her, she did feel bad, but hopefully the two really for sure didn't mind.

“thanks, i really did need this, tell you what, if you come to our fan sign in a few days i give it back, just talk to the guard, and i make sure in beforehand, he lets you in.

 

“you would do that for Neeko and Nidalee??” Neeko asked and Akali smiled at her

 

“anything for a fan like yourself, and it’s the least I can do since you also help me out here in the cold, just… get inside real fast so I don’t feel to bad about yanking your coat” Akali chuckled, and she felt really better after the encounter with the two, they were nice and fun to talk to, and the girl with freckles happiness was a bit of contagious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can not convince me any otherwise that Neeko would NOT be a fan of KDA and hype them to the max, also i kinda just felt she needed to also make a small debut in the fic as a welcome for being the new champion, i love her. and she's my new main


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Akali headed back to the dorm, it was already evening, she had gone her whole day just walking around, window shopping to watching a movie, she had forgotten she had no money with her, but the cashier in the cinema recognized her and let her in anyway, actually being out the whole day had lead her to stumble across quite a lot of fans, greeting them and talking to them for a while- Feeling happy she could make them happy. 

She also had met a few anti-fans and homophobes but she didn't pay them any attention and continued her day, it did sting a bit. 

And she didn't have Ahri around either to take comfort in, not that she felt so hype about that anyway. 

But she had cooled down enough to not be affected anymore by the whole thing that happened at the studio, she did feel a bit anxious about going back in as she were worried she was going to see Ahri and Leona interact again, and Akali was sure her bad mood would return if she did see that. 

So Akali took a deep breath and opened the door to the house dorm, stepping inside. 

 

“I'm home” Akali said loud enough for someone to hear and shut the door behind her. 

 

“finally you're back! I started to worry you know!” Kai'sa said as she stepped into the corridor where Akali was. 

“sorry, I needed time away” Akali sighed and smiled faintly at Kai'sa who tilted her head and crossed her arms 

“have you eaten at least?” 

“Nah, no money on me” 

“I go make something for you!” Kai'sa smiled and was about to leave to the kitchen but Akali stopped her by placing her hand on Kai'sas arm 

“uh, do you know if she’s mad?” Akali said ‘her’ referring to Ahri. 

“... I think you should be prepared, she been cursing for the past half hour that you are late among some other things, will things be ok?” Kai'sa explained and then asked a tad bit worried in case she would have to prepare for the worst. 

 

“of course she is “ Akali groaned and then clicked her tongue, she looked at Kai'sa who she noticed were worried

“we see how things go” Akali smiled apologetically as she couldn't give Kai'sa a real answer. 

“ok… regardless, please try to sort it out calmly.. you're fights are always so… hectic” Kai'sa said

“i go prepare some food for you in the meantime” she added and then went into the kitchen as Akali went into her room, and when she opened it she saw Ahri laying on top of her bed reading a magazine her face showing nothing but annoyance. 

“you're late” Ahri spat, without looking up from the magazine. 

“...” Akali didn't say anything and went further into her room and started to take off the borrowed coat from the friend of that one excited fan, Akali tried recalling their names, she had a harder time recalling the owner of the coat as she maybe heard the name once or twice, but due to excited fan speaking in 3rd person it was easier to remember hers. ‘Neeko’ was it, Akali thought and chuckled at the memory of the girl

 

Ahri watched her girlfriend take off her coat, with she noted wasn't even hers, neither could she have bought it, she saw Akali's waller in her bag when she brought it back for her earlier. So just whose coat was she wearing? 

Ahri stood up and walked up to Akali, swinging her around by the wrist, and she didn't miss how Akali's smile turned into a frown. 

“who's coat is that?” Ahri asked glaring at Akali, she still felt annoyed and mad that Akali had hidden Irelia from her and then danced with her and showing signs of being bashful around her to then just disappearing and not coming back for the rest of the day, and with some bitch’s coat. 

“a fan's friend gave it to me as an exchange for me signing a shirt “ Akali answered And rolled her eye's at Ahri for being possessive as usual. 

“oh, you want me to believe that? You gonna have to try harder” Ahri said, not buying it, making Akali sigh in annoyance. 

“it's the truth, do you want a recipe or something? Why would I lie??” Akali said and turned around again to place the coat over a chair carefully.

 

“it wouldn't be the first time you hide something for me” Ahri said nonchalant and Akali's patient was running out fast.

 

“there's a reason why i didn't tell you, about Irelia! If that's what you are referring to” 

“why would you hide something like that? Huh? Do you still like her? Is that it?” Ahri asked and raised an eyebrow

“like her?? I despise even seeing her! I want nothing to do with her!” Akali then raised her voice a bit because Ahri was making ridiculous remarks

“then why would you almost blush around her?? It doesn't make sense “ Ahri growled

 

“It's complicated! But it doesn't mean anything, and what about you huh? Why are you being so cozy with Leona to even choose her over me?” Akali growled back glaring at Ahri who only huffed out some air. 

“Weren't you? with Irelia, when you decided to dance with her? “ Ahri asked

“it was solely to instruct, and i didn't exactly enjoy it, i did it so everyone could learn faster or should i had slowed down the progress? Is that what you wanted?” Akali explained and crossed her arms, feeling her anger rise more 

“and I should believe that, how?” Ahri laughed mockingly 

“oh, I don't know? Because I'm your girlfriend maybe? Or did you forget that?” Akali said and Ahri was silent for a while, or rather chose not to answer

 

“tell me who she is, ” Ahri said in quite the threatening tone. 

“I told you, I don't want to, it will bring nothing good to this argument!” Akali tried but Ahri ignored her

“now. Akali!” Ahri growled and Akali had enough 

 

“fine! Do you want to know so badly? She was my first love and girlfriend, and she hurt me to the point it took me years to recover from her! You happy?” Akali yelled, and if Ahri hadn't been equally mad, maybe she wouldn't have missed how talking about Irelia, was painful for her. But she didn't and pressed on further. 

 

“so what was your whole deal with not accepting liking me huh? Was that just a lie to cover up that you were actually ashamed of liking me as a person?” Ahri yelled and she felt it sting a bit by thinking of it like that, even though it was a stretch, but the thing that Irelia had said that Akali usually didn't like people like her stuck with her, her insecurity that she wasn't good enough for Akali had come back. 

She felt jealous that someone else has bigger knowledge about Akali then just her. And someone from her past, making it bigger, as they probably been close for and known each other for years.

Ahri didn't have that with her. But she wanted to. 

But for obvious reasons she couldn't 

 

“no! I was young when I was with her! It started out of curiosity but don't you think I started to hate myself when I realized I was like my fathers?? I hid my relationship with her every day! But it didn't change that i loved her! But all she did was neglect me and left me whenever I needed her, making me more insecure about everything and she kept trying to change me so I couldn't be myself I had no freedom with her, and since we hid it, she thought it would be ok to ‘date’ others “ 

Akali ranted a bit, there was much more stuff but Akali couldn't talk about it as it would drain her too much and bring back more painful memories then it already had.

 

“that does not still explain why you become so shy around her, your story doesn't hold up dear” Ahri hummed, and that pissed Akali off even more, she was just about done with explaining herself.

 

“because she was my first love! Do you know how hard those are to get over?? Oh yeah wait, you don't, because you never had a first love so you wouldn't. My bad, I forgot you don't know what love is“ Akali mocked and then laughed But immediately regretted her words left her mouth and saw how Ahri's ears dropped and looked down the floor, clearly hurt by Akali's words. 

For Ahri it really had felt like she just got stabbed through the heart. Akali perfectly knew how that was something sensitive to her and being insecure about, every day was a worry for Ahri that she didn't love Akali the right way or what she feels is wrong, that she is just another ‘Leona’ that she actually held no feelings for.

“Ahri… wait, I didn't mean that i-” Akali started and was about to reach out to Ahri but got her hand slapped away. 

 

She's wrong. Ahri thought 

 

“you're my first love” Ahri hissed softly trying to hide the tears she felt welling up and then quickly left Akali's room, slamming the door after her, and it all had gone so fast that Akali just looked after dumbfounded, and filled with regret of what she had said, she still felt upset with the way Ahri been acting, it wasn't fair, but she knew it was herself who had taken it to far. 

 

She should have just assured Ahri it was really nothing but her own anger and stubbornness prevented her from handling it in a good way.

 

Akali went over to her bed and sat down, letting out a heavy sigh before she laid down with her arm over her face. 

The door then opened softly and Akali had hoped it was Ahri but she knew in her heart there was no way she would return that easily. 

 

“hey.. uh it really didn't go well talking to her huh” Kai'sa said 

“I'm an idiot” 

“... do you still want the food?” Kai'sa asked and Akali could only sigh as she turned her body facing the wall as she grabbed a pillow, more specifically the pillow Ahri always slept on, hugging it tight to her body and breathed in the scent. 

“I'm not hungry…” 

 

“ok.. if you change your mind. it stands in the kitchen, alright?” 

 

“got it… please, just go... I need time alone” 

 

And with that Kai'sa closed the door and left Akali alone. 

Akali tried to think of millions of ways to make it up to Ahri but at the same time, she couldn't just be the one seeking forgiveness, Ahri was at wrong to. 

So if she went to apologize now, this will just get blown over without Ahri realizing where she had gone wrong.

But still. Akali had said something that hurts Ahri if it just gets said by anyone, so for Akali to say it, just makes it millions of times more hurtful. 

 

Akali fell asleep that night, feeling colder than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehem... so. things turned angsty, sorry about that, but ahem ahem, I promise this story will NOT end with angst, give it 1-2 chapters and we are back on course ;) until then ty for reading I love you all <3 and whenever you comment it motivates me to keep writing so THANK YOU FOR THAT AS WELL :D
> 
> PS: don't hate Irelia to much, realtionships are complicated and Akali and Irelia's just went really badly, with both doing mistakes.  
> she's actually not THAAAAAAAAAT bad, same with Leona, they are all good ppl, in the end, more or less.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahri didn’t get much sleep that night, she thought over what had happened that day, but it always ended up with her being more annoyed than the last, but she figured that Akali must felt jealous over Leona, with Ahri could possible see, but she did seem like she was fine with Leona being around after what happened the other day, and Akali knows Leona is just a friend to her despite their past, and that she would never betray Akali’s trust, she did it once, and never again, but she guessed Akali saw it differently after all, but she could not read her mind, Akali didn't tell her what her problem was, not directly. 

and that frustrated Ahri more, I if Akali only once had said, she was uncomfortable or if she felt jealous that Ahri spent time with Leona, she wouldn't try being so friendly with Leona.

she did it for Akali anyway, by trying to be a better person in general, but since that didn’t work  
she might as well go back to being sassy to everyone she meets and gets idiots away from her presence, she only got punished by it so far.

and Akali’s words were still hurting, and in the first time, Ahri felt her heart being heavy, but not in the good way she grew so accustomed to, she had fights with Akali before, but nothing like this. with one of them got seriously hurt by the other.

Ahri sighed.

“guess this is how Akali felt when she thought I had abandoned her at the party” Ahri thought for herself, turning in her bed, she, of course, remembered how she herself had felt and how all she wanted was Akali’s forgiveness and how guilt was eating away at her back then, and how every day being away from Akali was just painful.

but it’s a bit different now, now they were actually dating and together, she consider apologizing to Akali, but decided against it, as she felt she hadn’t done anything wrong.

Akali was the one who went too far, and she didn’t feel like seeing her or talking to her after what Akali had said to her.

Akali was wrong, maybe once she didn’t know what ‘love’ was and once she would have laughed about the idea of even being in love, but Akali changed that, she changed her view of it, and she had learned how to love Akali over the past 6 months.

she knew perfectly well, how she could act and how it sometimes wasn’t the best, she wasn’t perfect, and she was tired of acting like she is, or for people to expect her to be that

the fact she could be herself around Akali had just been the beginning of it, and she became a better person thanks to her, even if it was only a little or not.

she knew she loved Akali over everything, of course, she was scared that it would not actually be love, because she didn't want to lose Akali, but once she thought about it, she knew she was being stupid and what she felt for Akali was love, and she wouldn't just so simply stop loving her.

 

Ahri got up from her bed, walking out to the kitchen, not bothering to change her clothes yet.

seemed like no one was up yet, it was quite early after all.

Ahri opened up the fridge, looking for something to eat, and she saw already prepared meal there, that she was about to grab and eat, but then remembered that Akali probably hadn’t eaten from last day, and she knew, Akali lost her appetite whenever something was bothering her, so she figured that she didn’t eat last night either.

Ahri sighed, and grabbed the food, placing it on the counter.

“stupid girl” Ahri muttered, thinking Akali was bad to put herself first or to take care of herself

usually, she would eat Akali’s food during their other fight’s just to get the girl more pissy, but it wasn’t as serious fight’s like this one, and she did earn Akali’s attention that way, even if it was bad.

Ahri smirked at a memory, where she had eaten Akali’s ramen once during one of their fights and how Akali had found her shortly after, being more mad about the food then the thing they had a fight about in the first place, with ended up with them in bed somehow, with kisses and cuddles.

the memory made Ahri sad now, there was no way, this fight could be solved that way.

they had weird habits of solving fights.

Ahri grabbed the food again and placed it in the microwave and put the timer on.

and then headed to Akali’s door, she was a bit unsure and felt nervous being around it  
in case Akali would walk out, but she knew she either, would have fallen asleep or stayed up all night.

Ahri assumed the earlier. so Akali shouldn't wake up until much later and just sleep the day away, and Ahri wasn’t going to let Akali ruin herself and her schedule of keeping herslef in form, being in a fight with her or not. she still cared for Akali and helped her out with her routine whenever Akali would become too lazy with it.

so Ahri knocked on the door loudly, and then went away right away and entered her own room to prepare herself for the day.

 

Akali heard a loud knock on her door, startling her awake, she laid on top of her cover’s still not changed out from the previous day’s clothes, and all memories from the previous day and night rushed back to her, and she suddenly felt a headache coming in, and guilt with annoyance, she felt like sleeping again, but the smell from food interrupted those thoughts.

she suddenly felt she was really freaking hungry, and her need for food was stronger than her need for sleep, so she jumped up from bed, and went out to the kitchen, and expected to find someone there, only to find it empty, but food was very present in the kitchen, newly warmed up in the microwave.

Akali opened it up and saw it, and she assumed it was the food Kai’sa had made for her last night that she never got to eat, she was just a bit confused on how it got there.

but she didn’t ask any questions further when her stomach growled again and grabbed the food from the microwave and placed it on the table along with a fork, and started to eat.

it didn’t taste as good, as it would if she eaten it yesterday.

or… if she wasn’t fighting with Ahri.

and now as she ate, she fought about it more on what she should do.

should she try talking to her? she wanted to apologize and much she wanted to be apologized to from Ahri, for pressuring her so much.

Akali sighed and shook her head and continued on her food.

but it didn’t take long until she heard someone step into the kitchen, and she frowned when she saw who it was.

 

“good morning…” Leona said a bit unsure, she like the other’s had heard the couple’s fight from last night, and the glare Akali was giving her didn’t make it better.

 

“morning” Akali greeted back, with a mutter.

 

“how are you feeling?” Leona asked, concerned for the girl, but only got a ‘you really want to ask that?’ look

 

“sorry, I just keep quiet “ Leona sighed, making Akali sigh as well.

 

“no, i’m sorry it’s not your fault, I’m just pissed off because of the situation, you literally have done nothing, and I keep taking my frustration out on you” Akali grunted, feeling too tired to keep up her pissed of mode against Leona any further.

“thank you for bringing some of my stuff here… it was very kind of you, and Diana texted me, apologizing as well, but that… she still needs time away” Leona smiled a bit and sat down at the table opposite of Akali.

 

“mm.. you’re welcome, I regret it a bit though” Akali said without looking at Leona and just focused on her food.

“why…?”

 

“because you got to spend time with Ahri as I fixed your problem and I got mad and yeah you were there so you know what happened next” Akali spat, feeling annoyed

 

“you know… if you didn't like me talking to Ahri so much you could just told me and I'll would back off, I’m sure Ahri would as well, please understand we are also friends” Leona said, and Akali rolled her eyes not feeling like listening to her.

 

“maybe” Akali said, finishing her food and grabbed the plate, to go place it on the counter.

 

“Ahri still did me wrong, and pushed me away to then pressuring me, when I told her not to and that’s shitty, she doesn’t get to be jealous so many times, and yell at me for it to be so pushy about it as if I can’t feel the same” 

 

“wait you were jealous?”

 

“Wasn't that obvious?” 

 

“No… not at all, i mean… you seemed kinda alright with it after you let me stay here and you didn’t say anything about it further so I just assumed” Leona said concerned, but Akali didn’t say anything further about the topic and was in deep thought.

 

“maybe you should talk to Ahri about this and that this is how you feel?” Leona suggested and Akali shook her head.

 

“no, she can come talk to me! I wasn’t the one who started it, and the one to make me jealous on purpose” Akali said and then stepped out from the kitchen, hearing Leona sigh before she exited it, she knew she had messed up by saying what she had said, but if Ahri hadn’t made her jealous on purpose or pushed her to it, she wouldn't have said it, she knew that was poor excuse for it, but her stubbornness had kicked in by talking a bit about it with Leona, and she didn’t feel like apologizing because of all the circumstances around it. 

 

 

Ahri sat currently in her room, just finished making her ready for the day. 

even tho all she felt was going back to the bed, maybe sleep for a couple of day’s  
she already missed Akali and her warmth, but she couldn't give in that easily.

she knew after thinking about it, she probably had pressured Akali to a point where she exploded, she just couldn't understand where all pent up frustration came from, she knew some obviously, but she figured that wasn’t simply enough for Akali to act so pissed off.

she could just go ask her, but she doubted Akali would tell her, and that was something Ahri felt frustrated with, Akali tended to keep way to much stuff and problems to herself, sometimes she would talk about it, but it was only often when she was already pissed off.

but this time, she literally exploded and Ahri had a hard time putting everything to pieces when Akali wouldn't let her know everything so every card would be out on the table.

she thought she made it very clear whenever she didn’t like something for example

as for Akali, it was a bit uncertain whether she showed displeasure in something, if not showing it at all

Ahri sighed again, and opened up a drawer to take out a bracelet but when she did, a necklace of two halves of an orb fell out, Ahri quickly picked it up and let it rest in her hand.

 

watching it in silence. her ears dropped and suddenly felt tears welling up, but she blinked them away, thinking it was not worth to think about, but the thoughts came anyway.

all she knew about the necklace was that it once belonged to her parents, the parents she didn't even know the faces of, she knew nothing of her family or her past.

only that she was an orphan, that got scouted early on by an entertainment company

so she was never showed what love was, not until Akali came around after K/da was created.  
she never knew how affection could feel so good if it’s from a close one you care about equally as much.

Ahri always thought this was the reason she felt possessive over Akali.

she didn't want to lose her only source of acknowledgment and happiness and being loved matter what. the one who saw beyond her flaws, and loved her with or without them.

Akali loved everything about her and asked for nothing in return.

Ahri knew she was possessive and got jealous a lot, but her biggest fear really was to lose Akali.

losing her like she had lost the people that were supposed to be there for her during hard times and to teach her about life, but there was nothing but a void the only ones that were around her was only there to make her star and to stand out to be ‘perfect’

but they didn’t care for her, so that’s what she learned to do as well.  
she knew perfectly when she was used, and how to use people.  
it even became a habit at one point.

 

sure she had friends here and there, but she knew they all thought she was a drag and a bitch and simply tolerated her, and the amount of friends she lost because of her developed behavior. was quite a lot. she never knew if they would one day turn their back on her not so why act nice or fake to please them, she wouldn't let them in, so they could hurt her

there was way to high risk they would leave her alone like everyone else.

what only was expected of her was to be an idol and a star to everyone.

and that’s it, what comes around it, comes. and it leaves.

and it wasn’t until she was finally grown up, she managed to get some friends she felt like she could trust, that she acknowledged wouldn't betray or use her.

but, did she let them in and let down her guard for all of them? to know her deeply.

no never. she didn’t trust anyone that much.

but someone did manage to push through all her walls, that never betrayed her trust, that she could always be her self with and feel comfortable with.

and that was, of course, her girlfriend Akali.

 

she saw all Ahri’s flaws, and she didn't care about them, she accepted them and kept loving her, and she loved the person Ahri was deep inside and not the shell most people saw.

 

that what made Ahri fall for Akali in the first place, they only been together for 6 months and maybe known each other for maybe 2 years.

Akali was the only persons she couldn't imagine being gone from her life

Akali was the closet she felt how it’s like to have a ‘family’

she needed her, she loved her and she couldn't lose her.

but she knows her flaws are so deeply imprinted in her, and that she messes up.

everyone does. no one is perfect. that’s what Akali had told her.

and that it’s fine.

Ahri wanted to become a more open person a better person in general, and Akali influenced her to that.

 

all these thoughts kept spinning, and suddenly the words Akali had said to her, hurt even more.

she didn't want to go back to thinking she didn't deserve Akali.

she knew she did, Akali was always firm on reminding her of that.

 

she clutched the necklace in her hand and thought if maybe she grew up in a real family, maybe she would be better on how to handle situations like this.

because in real honestly had it been any other then Akali, she would say bye bye to them.

 

but Akali had really hurt her feelings, she didn't understand why Akali would say something like that, even if she was mad, she knew perfectly of Ahri’s insecurities, and with that, it hurt even more.

this was why Ahri hated to let people close to her.

and the person she trusted the most, and hurt her greatly.

and she wasn't sure on where to put her blame, on Akali for taking advantage of her insecurity like that or herself for letting Akali in, to know it in the first place.

and suddenly Ahri felt too drained to do anything, so she actually went back to her bed

not feeling too up to even be awake, she wasn't sure if they had a scheduled today or not but she honestly didn't care, she needed to sleep and just get away from all these thoughts.

 

meanwhile, Akali had very similar thoughts to what Ahri had, she felt guilty, she knew she must have hurt Ahri so badly, and betrayed her trust.

there must be some way for them to talk, without the other feeling like the other should take the first step to apologize.

Akali knew she messed up the most in the end and should be the one to do it.

but her pride and stubbornness were still too high, for her to suck it up.

she felt so bad, because the number of things Ahri did for her, was nagging at the back of her head, but she also did quite a lot for Ahri.

it was a complicated situation and neither of them seemed to find a good reason to be the one to suck it up and apologize and just talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write a bit of Ahri's backstory, was never able to get it in in the original fic for Ninjafox so WOOO 29 chapters later and it is here (have yall who read this, read the original fic? bcs BOI if u haven't, u have missed a few key points to understand them better! 
> 
> TY FOR READING YALL<3 I be trying to wrap this lil drama in the next chapter until then have a good time! ILY YALL :D


	11. Chapter 11

For the next couple of days, the couple was rather unproductive as neither felt like doing anything and they would avoid each other like the plague.

So whenever they had to be in the same room, everyone else in it, felt the awkward atmosphere with none wanting to be there, and it didn't help how the two sent death glare to one another to then go and sulk for themselves away from one another. 

It was quite exhausting and Evelynn was just about 100% done with them but refused to butt in. 

They both were adults perfectly capable of handling their own love Drama. 

Then she didn't know everything that had happened either.

For example, if she knew the words that Akali had said to Ahri.

She wouldn't be so natural about this fight.

Ahri was her longest friend and they might not share cheesy secrets and bond deeply like Ahri done with Akali. 

But she was still protective over her longtime friend.

Akali was her friend too. Yes. 

But she had an easier time to relate to Ahri and known her for some time so if she knew, she would have Akali's head for being a complete idiot. 

Leona had returned to her job duties more so she was seen back and worth, but she felt even more awkward about the situation than the others who lived there but there wasn't much she could do.

She just hoped that Diana would take her back soon but she also seemed like there was no progress with.

 

Whenever they had practice, Akali would mostly skip saying she couldn't be there. And that she knew enough anyway. 

But the more Ahri got to know Irelia a bit she could see why Akali once liked her. 

They both shared an interest outside martial arts but both knew it and were rather talented with it. She was kind and talented and seemed to match with Akali among a few things. 

Irelia had a quite structured way of things though and Ahri could see this is where Akali could gotten a bit uncomfy as she only wanted freedom back when she lived in the village and she didn't need her girlfriend to boss her around like her parents.

Seeing her annoyed Ahri though. Always thinking about what she might have done to Akali that hurt her to a point where she never mentions her. 

It hurt a bit that Akali didn't, because she thought they had shared everything with one another. 

But she knew the only reason she found out about Akali's family situation. Something she barely talks about as well. Was because she got involved too much. 

Ahri felt bad about pressuring Akali about it. 

She should have known. Just knowing Irelia was from the same home village as Akali that it would be something sensitive to her. 

 

They currently were on their fan meeting, talking and signing things for a few lucky fans. 

And it was quite a handful for the couple due to all fans who supported them gave them couple gifts and brought their relationship up.

With both awkwardly having to smile through it and pretend nothing was wrong even though it was obvious since they sat on each side of the table far away from the other and refused to interact. 

Taric had caught on quick of the two's behavior and asked Kai'sa and Evelynn about it who told him briefly what happened. 

 

After a while and meeting several fans. 

One of the guards for the event K/da usually hired walked up to Akali. 

 

“Yo, there's some girls saying their names are Neeko and Nidalee, could enter and got a free pass from you? Is that true or should I smash them away?” a guard with pink hair with side cut said, a bit too eager to do the later.

Akali was about to answer. 

But another guard who stood behind the girls perked up at what the pink haired girl had said. 

“didn't you listen to my instructions?? I told you all that they would be becoming so you could just let them in” the guard who was the head guard said and schooled the clueless guard. She had a bit of a British accent 

“Oh geez Cait, chillax, I was napping then, I was just unsure that's all, I let them in now ok??” 

“you will not refer me to name on duty” Caitlyn hissed and the pink haired guard rolled her eye's saying a “fine fine whatever “ as she left. 

And when she did, Caitlyn turned to Akali.

“I apologize for her” 

“it's fine, having you and VI around as guards always spice things up, you guys are more humane then most of our other guards” Akali chuckled with Caitlyn awkwardly did as well. 

“haha.. I suppose… i will go back to my post now, seems like you have guests” Caitlyn said and took her position again, and of course, this had caught a bit of attention and Evelynn who sat beside her gave her a questioning look with Akali only shrugged off. 

 

And it didn't take long until Akali saw two familiar faces walking beside Vi, one looking a bit unsure if it was ok to just walk straight up to the stars as the other happily without a care in the world strolled up to them. Other fans looked jealousy on. 

 

“Hey you two, I see you made it~ thanks for coming “ Akali smiled and greeted the two. 

“oh my god! Neeko can't believe she's here! Thank you for the invite!” 

“heh.. no problem and ah before i forget, here's your coat, thanks really, it helped a lot” Akali said and reached under the table and gave back the borrowed coat. The three talked for a while as Akali signed more stuff that Neeko had brought along. 

The other members, of course, had glanced now and then out of curiosity on how they knew Akali. 

For Ahri she noted that what Akali had said was the truth, after all, making her sigh, she did had believed her but she had just been angry but seeing her not having lied still made her feel a bit bad regardless. 

 

“ah before Neeko goes. Is Akali alright? Your.. hmm spirit seems sad” 

“..my spirit?” 

“don't think too much about it, Neeko has this thing to be able to feel deep emotions, it's hard to explain so just go with it” Nidalee explained and Akali thought she masked her emotions pretty well, but guess not.

“ahh… don't worry, it will be alright” Akali smiled through the heavy feeling over her chest and Neeko looked a bit worried as she didn't believe her. 

“here, give to Ahri once you both are happy again” Neeko then said and handed over a small beautiful flower bracelet.

“wait, how did yo-” .

“alright time to move on to the next” Taric said and gestured the fans to move over to the next member

“bye bye!” Neeko smiled at Akali and then moved to Evelynn. 

Who gave the girl a curious look. 

 

“how do you know Akali?” Evelynn asked and didn't miss the excited look in Neeko's eyes or how she looked at Evelynn with.. some sort of interest

“Neeko ran into her and she very kind,” Neeko said and continued to look at Evelynn with awe

‘i.. see…” 

“say girlie, are you going to stare at me all the time or do you want something signed. I'm fine with either” Evelynn added and then chuckled 

 

“Neeko wants to look at Evelynn's beauty, I'm curious” 

 

“....”

 

“...” it became quiet, Evelynn was a bit taken back because the way this girl said it, and had looked at her hinted about something else it seemed and she did not expect that and the girl her self didn't seem to understand just what she was getting into and Akali who had heard it as well. Feared for Neeko's sake

 

“Neeko… no..” Nidalee softly said, knowing perfectly well of Evelynn's rumours, since it was well. Neeko herself who told her about them.

 

“I don't think you can handle me girl” Evelynn smirked 

 

The fan sign continued and by the end of it more then just Neeko had noticed that something were off between Akali and Ahri, but no one dared to ask what or talk about it. 

 

Instead, the two saw all the talk about it on their social media on their way home with videos and photos popping up everywhere, where fans speculated if they were just tired,   
to one maybe being sick to of course they might be having a fight with was of course what it was, they should've known better that their fans would notice. 

 

When the van stopped, and all the girls were about to jump out, Taric stop them

“Eve, Kai'sa could you two go ahead? I need to talk to Ahri and Akali” he said, no one said anything and the two girls just exited the car, leaving the couple alone with Taric. 

“this is not necessary” Ahri mumbled as Akali stared out of the window

 

“Oh but it is, you two need to solve whatever this is about, today was terrible, it was noticeable on your small performances since neither of you wanted to be to close to one another or even try to pretend things were ok, show some professionalism please” Taric told them, making both sighs at the same time.

 

“I'm not going to be the one to try fixing things, she's way too jealous for her own good” Akali mumbled 

 

“excuse me? At least I show it and I wasn't the one who decided to step down so low” Ahri countered and Taric could tell neither would back down if they started to argue

 

“Ok! No arguments in the car, get out and fix this” Taric sighed and gestured them to get a move on. 

With both did and as soon they were out, Taric drove away leaving the two girls really alone this time. 

 

Both stood still for a while. Thinking of their decision on what to do. 

 

“...how's practice?“ Akali then asked making Ahri sigh 

 

“you would know if you weren't skipping all the time” Ahri said and started to walk towards the door. 

Akali shook her head, not feeling like trying to talk to the girl anymore. 

 

And that's the last time they spoke for another two weeks, and the feeling of being without the other really started to show as both looked at the other longingly but neither wanted to admit their wrongdoings first, thinking their reason was superior than the others. 

It was always either sending glares to the other or just missing one another when the other wasn't looking, but as for late, Ahri had started coming home really late, it bothered Akali but she didn't say anything, she had asked Evelynn about it. 

But she had shrugged saying she didn't know and she should ask her, herself. and that this point, Akali really missed Ahri.

 

And so the evening of the ball came. 

 

All k/da girls prepared themselves, Kai'sa had a cute slim dress, while Evelynn's dress was rather… exposing and exotic, something very expected coming from the girl, Sivir was also there to be Kai'sas + 1 who had more of a suit dress matching well with her girlfriend. 

Akali noted that for a pizza delivery girl, the woman looked great and knew how to keep in form. 

Akali herself had decided against a dress, and taken a fancy yet cool suit, that went well with her normal style, she honestly had wish Ahri would be there and… that they weren't fighting so she could help her style her a bit. 

Akali didn't have any problems with it, It was just that… Anri was a pro at that and knew exactly what suited Akali, everything from fabric to color to design, Akali didn't remember it all and since she missed her like crazy it was hard to not think of her every minute or so and her not being around made her anxious. 

Akali let out a sigh and then went to Evelynn since Kai'sa was busy being cuddly and flirting with Sivir. 

 

“Eve could you help me out a bit?” Akali asked 

“with what dear? “ 

“well how to improve this suit or anything really” the rapper shrugged, not feeling to be excited about it   
But since Rakam made them honorary guests there, it was expected to look a bit extra good. 

And maybe she wanted to look good for Ahri as well.

 

“hm, open up the suit jacket, will you? And tuck the shirt into the pants, are you really this dead in fashion sense? Even you should know this” 

 

“well since I wanted it close I thought I could hide the shirt under it “ Akali muttered as Evelynn inspected her more 

“roll up the sleeves a bit, and I'm taking this “ Evelynn said and pulled on the tie losing it and threw it away, and started to un botton Akali's shirt from the top

“I worked hard on that! And what are you doing!?” Akali said and pushed Evelynn away from her who only smirked 

“Oh calm down, I'm just showing off your collarbone a bit” Evelynn said and fixed the collar of the shirt and then took a step back looking at Akali. 

“oh this is way better, Ahri will find you very pleasing“ 

“wait- I didn't-” 

“sure honey “ 

“... I miss her ok?” Akali sighed and looked down into the floor.

“I know. Take this chance to make up with her already “

 

Since everyone was ready, they decided they would start going to the ball, Evelynn had gone and gotten them one of her Limos that Taric could drive them in. 

Leona wasn't present as she needed to be with Pentakill and had already left some time ago.

 

Luckily the location wasn't too far away, and you could really see that something was going on in the building, calling it a ball from the outside was quite far-fetched, all Akali could think of was that Rakan went too far with the decorations, looked great, just not your typical ball. 

There were tons of fans gathered, not only KDA fans but all kind of fans and fandoms gathered to quickly see their idols. 

 

Akali hoped that this ball with several celebrities wouldn't end up like the last time she was at such event, she knows she won't be able to handle any more fighting with Ahri, so she really hopes they could somehow make up there. 

If she knew where she was that is, had she arrived already or were she coming later, no one really seemed to know where the girl was at. 

 

The girls got inside and Kai'sa and Sivir headed in somewhere, probably Kai'sa introducing Sivir to people, the two started to make a few appearances here and there together despite Akali had thought that Kai'sa had convinced Sivir that they would lay low, but looks like it was Sivir in the end who had done the convincing, and Akali wasn't sure where Evelynn went to. 

 

“well, they disappeared fast” Taric chucked and suddenly Akali felt like disappearing as well. not wanting to be alone with their manager.

 

“I think I will go look for some of the food” Akali said and quickly went away.   
and it didn't take long until she found her food, as the tables of food were scattered around literally everywhere in most corners and walls, more and more people entered and Akali thought it would be impossible to spot Ahri if there came any more people.

the evening continued and everyone was mingling or dancing as the music and first dance had started quite some time ago, Akali was still hanging around the tables, doubting if Ahri even had come at all, she felt a bit disappointed since she really felt an urge that day to talk to Ahri, but she was nowhere to be found, and Akali wasn’t really that upset about it.

if Ahri wanted to skip it then she could, maybe she did something way more fun somewhere else, with.. someone else.

Akali sighed and shook her head, no she shouldn't overthink.

she greeted people whenever she saw someone she knew passing by, or if someone wanted to get to know her a bit, but more than that, Akali didn't move around much.

another song started, and for a moment she saw someone she knew that made her leave the tables in the first time since she got there.

and that someone also had spotted her. and walked up to her.

“great..” Akali muttered

 

“hey, enjoying the food I see” Irelia said and nodded towards the food, and Akali gave her a blank look.

“I guess…”

“care for a dance?” Irelia asked and Akali shook her head

“I'm waiting for someone, so no thanks.. and could you… please leave me be? “ Akali asked tiredly

“you can’t escape your past forever Akali” Irelia said hinting about their past relationship and Akali gave her a small glare

“no, but i can avoid it if it’s possible”

“Maybe if you just- … no, my apologies I will not tell you what to do, you’re right. do whatever works for you” Irelia said and sighed, and then walked away from her.

Akali let out a sigh as well, and turned around to go back to her food. since that was over with.

but when she did, her eye’s widened and saw the person she been thinking of most of the Evening reaching out her hand to her, and she was more beautiful than ever, high heels, and a beautiful dress that just looked like it was made for her as it made her both sexy and beautiful at the same time, her blonde hair was put up in a ponytail, bringing out her face more, and her tail, was swaying perfectly in line with how the dress was.

and Akali felt blood rush to her face and thought if it was really ok to even look at this beautiful goddess let alone, touch her.

“I thought I might find you here, care for a dance?” Ahri smirked, and Akali had to collect her thoughts real fast to not stumble over her words or trip, or just anything.

 

Akali took her hand, and she had missed how Ahri’s soft hand laid perfectly in her’s.

Ahri could feel, how Akali had tensed up and gotten nervous around her, but not in a bad way.

 

Ahri pulled Akali with her to more of the center, but before they could get there completely Akali stopped so that Ahri turned to look at her, smiling softly at her.

 

“Ahri, I’m sorry I-”

“let’s talk later, for now, just dance with me, you don’t mind leading right?” Ahri interrupted and pulled Akali close to her once more, and placed one of her hands on top of Akali’s shoulders.

Akali nodded, and placed her hand on Ahri’s lower back, placing them in a better position, making eye contact with the blonde, and never once looking away from her, and as if a switch and been flicked, on the two started to dance, flowing with the music, in sync, and Akali got shocked on how Ahri had become so good at this, but she wouldn't question it.

all that matter was that Ahri was with her again, and how perfectly everything seemed in the moment they danced together, as if it was only the two of them there, neither notice how they started to gain a bit of attention either and became more the center of all couples dancing.

and for each second the two pressed closer, smiling to each other.

and by the time, the dip of the dance came, the two were inseparable, they had fun, and they felt at peace again.

Akali dipped Ahri with Ahri having 100% trust to her, and when she came back up again.  
the two kissed deeply, forgetting that there were hundreds of people around them, but did they care? no, not at all. 

all they cared about was that they wanted to be with one another again and just be close to each other and neither cared about the fight for the moment, everything was to perfect for that.

this was a safe, and good get away and escape from the everyday habit they had created while in a fight, here they didn't have to care about it.

Ahri was first to break away, earning a sulky groan from Akali, making Ahri giggle.

“I missed this, and I missed that sulky groan” Ahri kissed the corner of Akali’s mouth, and then rested her head against Akali’s shoulder, taking in her scent, feeling at home.

much like how Akali felt, she almost felt like crying, because she felt so home and at peace with Ahri with her in her arms, Akali lead them slowly still dancing.

“I missed you” Akali whispered in a low tone because if she spoke any louder, she was afraid her voice would crack.

“I know baby, I’m so sorry, I should have reached out to you sooner” Ahri hummed following Akali’s rhythm

 

“but it was I who…” Akali stopped her sentence, feeling incredible guilt of what she had said

“I pressured you, yes… you hurt me, but I hurt you to” 

 

Akali stopped for a moment and cupped Ahri’s cheek, looking deeply into Ahri’s golden eye’s and chuckled.

“you’re not allowed to take this onto yourself and apologize when it was me who was a childish idiot” 

 

Ahri laughed at that, and kissed Akali’s lips, letting it linger for a few seconds.

“I will eat your food we keep debating about this, let’s go talk yeah?” Ahri smiled, making the rapper smile as well, and followed after Ahri when she started to walk away from the crowd who all glanced at the couple now and then, and Akali never let go of her hand. and just held it tighter, as if she was afraid Ahri would disappear if she let go of her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take long until they found a more secluded area, it was near the entrance that lead to another part of the building that wasn't in use, so naturally, there were no people in sight. 

And the moment the two got out from vision. 

Ahri pressed Akali up the wall, kissing her hard and long, making Akali sigh into the kiss as she closed her eye’s. 

She had missed those kisses. 

And with the faint music in the background and Ahri looking so beautiful and not having kissed for weeks, it made it even more enjoyable. 

But all good things had to come to an end. 

Akali carefully pulled away and pressed her forehead against Ahri's instead.

“as much I loved to continue this, would you let me apologize already?” Akali said and instead of getting an answer from Ahri, she felt how Ahri snaked her arms around Akali's waist hugging her. 

“you already did” 

“not properly.. I really didn't mean what I said, you know that right?” Akali asked and looked at Ahri concerned. 

“I know you didn't, but you don't have to apologize, I handled my jealousy poorly, so I should be the one who's sorry “ Ahri spoke and Akali sighed.

“no… it's understandable with what you been through I should thought more about it, and everything you do for me, you always take care of me without a word and always support everything I do and just let me be myself “ Akali said, and placed her palm over Ahri's cheek, looking at her with sad eye's as she felt bad for what happened 

“I kept quiet about how I disliked Leona was getting close to you, I was jealous all while I was away fixing Leona's problem and talking about that night at the party made me moody…” Akali continued. Ahri placed her hand over Akali's. 

“my past and how others treated me shouldn't be an excuse for me to be a jealous bitch, I know I need to work on that, but knowing Irelia and you had a past, just thinking that you had been with someone else but me, made me mad” Ahri mumbled and blushed a bit as she admitted and shook her head.

“wait, you didn't think i was a virgin before you, did you?” Akali snorted and pulled away a bit from Ahri.

 

“....” 

 

“you did! Oh wow” Akali laughed now, making Ahri feel embarrassed that she hit Akali's shoulder

“shut up! Maybe I just refused to admit that and the way you acted around me at first begged different “ Ahri defended making Akali laugh some more but then smirked and turned them around so it was Ahri who had her back against the wall.

“i show you just how experienced I can be” Akali said and slipped her thigh in between Ahri's pressing up as she kissed a spot on her neck that she knew was a weak spot for Ahri, and sure enough the older girl let out a small moan, as Akali continued to kiss her neck lightly.

But Ahri then tapped Akali's shoulder to stop. 

“d-don't, not here, as much I would LOVE to have some fun with you, you can't contain yourself if you get too excited or if it's been a while, and I rather not have my dress torn here” Ahri said firmly giving Akali a warning look, who gave her a grin, and then stepped away. 

“aren't you boring for once “ Akali chuckled making Ahri roll her eye's. 

It became silent.

“soo… we good?” Akali asked referring to their fight 

“we're good” Ahri responded and gave her a sweet smile. 

“should we head back to the party then M'lady?” Akali asked and bowed a bit offering her hand

“dork” Ahri said rolling her eye's, but swaying her tail in amusement and took Akali's hand regardless. 

But on their way back they saw a familiar face, or well at least to Akali as Ahri had giving no reaction.

“Woah she's here? “ Akali asked and nodded towards a woman

“who?” 

 

“Diana of course, you never seen her?” Akali asked and looked at Ahri who shrugged 

“I suppose I haven't “ Ahri said and then took a good look at Diana. The woman had a long dark blue dress, that showed off her curves well, her silver hair was put up in a ponytail like when Akali had first met her 

“do you think Leona invited her?” Ahri asked her girlfriend 

“let's go find out” Akali said and started to walk up to Diana and nudge her shoulder before she could enter the main room. 

The woman turned around and gave Akali a questioning bored look, before she registered who she was, and gave her nod in acknowledgment

“Ah Akali, greetings “ Diana said and faced the two, her eye's landed on Ahri, and for a second she sneered at her disapproved. 

“Ahri.” was all she said, and Akali held onto Ahri's hand a bit tighter, since she noticed Ahri tensed up a bit.

“yo Diana, what brings you here?” Akali asked

“Leo invited me, I didn't plan to go, but here I am” she sighed and looked away for a second until she put her attention at the two again.

“what about you? Why are you sneaking in from the closed area?” Diana asked making the couple laugh awkwardly 

“no reason, but hey, since you're here, let's find Leona yeah?” Akali said and grabbed Diana's wrist and stepped away from Ahri to drag the other woman with her. 

“Ahri could you find Leona? Let's bring these two together matter they like it or not” Akali smirked and Ahri looked at her uncertain. While Diana looked like she wanted to protest.

“you ok with that?” Ahri asked, knowing that her being close to Leona still might be sensitive 

“of course” 

 

“Hey wait a minute! I didn't agree to this! You can't do as you please!” Diana protested

“Oh shush, it be fine, let's grab some food in the meantime “ Akali said and started to pull Diana with her, but then quickly stopped and let go to go back to Ahri.

“forgot something” Akali smirked and gave Ahri a kiss letting it linger for a few seconds until she stepped away again and went to Diana, who didn't protest as much anymore.

“see you soon my love “ Akali winked 

“...that's my Nickname for you” Ahri chuckled 

“well... I'm taking it for the moment” Akali shrugged and grinned before she pulled Diana with her into the crowd.

“guess I need to go find Leona then~” Ahri hummed for herself, feeling happy and her heart beating faster due to Akali. 

 

“this isn't necessary, I think I should go home” Diana mumbled as Akali finally actually started to grab some of the food of the table and Diana watched.

“you came here for a reason and since it was Leona that invited you, you must have felt like seeing her right? “ Akali said and only got a grunt as a response from Diana. 

 

And it didn't take long until Akali spotted Ahri with Leona behind her, looking a bit discouraged, having a similar dress to Diana but instead of a dark blue it was a warm golden orange dress. 

Akali put down her plate for the moment and started to push Diana towards the two women. 

And when Leona spotted them, she suddenly hesitated, making Ahri turn around. 

“what now?” 

“is this really a good idea? What if the fight gets worse” Leona said 

“it's a good chance to make up, it's a ball don't think too much and just go with the flow, plus. You can't freeload any longer so you better make up here” Ahri smirked and pushed her towards her girlfriend much like Akali did 

So the two stood face to face to one another. 

The two just awkwardly stared at each other for a good amount of seconds until Diana coughed and flushed red a bit

“you look great” she said and scratched the back of her neck, Leona got a bit taken back but took the compliment regardless and smiled at her girlfriend

“thank you, so do you Diana” 

“...thanks” 

 

Ahri then went over to Akali's side and hugged her arm paying her full attention to her. 

 

“let's hope they make up, having 5 people in the dorm was a bit of a handful” Ahri said with Akali nodded to and handed Ahri a drink as she held up the plate with food for them. 

 

“I thought you already ate” 

“no, I was looking for you the whole time” Akali chuckled, and Ahri smiled at that.

 

“yes, I was a bit late as you might have noticed “ Ahri said and took a sip of her drink.

“how come? Also, and mind telling me how you got so good at dancing?” Akali asked curious about how Ahri got so good at it, she was way better than the practice hours giving to her and the others 

“the answer to both those questions is that I was practicing extra with Irelia, and she taught me some more stuff and i had a last minute practice before the ball“ Ahri explained and Akali looked a bit shocked on why Ahri would do that 

“I honestly thought you would hate Irelia after what happened “ 

“Oh she's far from my approve list~ but she was offering help and I wanted to impress you ” Ahri smirked and gave a kiss to Akali's cheek 

“you always impress me, you don't even have to try “ Akali said as she put down the plate again. 

“let's see what else you learned” 

Akali grabbed Ahri's hand and started to drag her back to the dance floor, making Ahri hurriedly drink up and put the glass on the table so she could easily follow after Akali. 

 

The two danced for a while, and they also spotted Diana and Leona dancing together so they assumed things were going fine for them. 

“I got to say though, you knowing formal dancing is shocking “ Ahri hummed as they danced

“what can I say? Having an ex-girlfriend who does this kind of thing you kinda just learn it since she needs a partner “ Akali chuckled 

“does that mean she can rap? And do street performances?” Ahri teased the rapper 

“no… or well she could probably do something with her swords” Akali noted and Ahri suddenly looked a bit curious

“who would win a duel between the two of you?” 

 

“... I rather not answer that, she can be scary I admit” 

Ahri laughed and then pressed closer.

“is it just me, or do you have a thing for women that's older than you that can be scary?” Ahri smirked making Akali blush a bit.

“quiet you, it's not like that “ the younger girl mumbled, not wanting to admit that it might actually be true. 

 

The rest of the night the couple simply enjoyed themselves, mingling here and there, eating good food, drinking a bit, and it really started to take its effect as Ahri had grown rather touchy, and at one point tried to unbutton Akali's shirt more with made Akali flustered and having to stop her, since there were people around. 

And it was shortly after that, that they decided to just go back to the dorm, and instead of getting their manager Taric to drive them and Evelynn to get the car keys. 

They had called a cab to get back home.   
And it had started to become hard keep their hands off from each other after Akali had run her hand over Ahri's thigh during the ride and knowing they be alone when they get back to the dorm it made them even more touchy and that it's been a while for them + the alcohol, the tension built fast.

And as soon they exited the car and got inside, Ahri pressed Akali up the wall, kissing her hard and hungrily, the two started to move towards the living room, almost knocking a few things over as their hands were to busy on each other's bodies and Ahri worked her hands to undress Akali as she kissed her, the jacket came off easily and shirt was getting unbuttoned fast, despite Ahri being slightly drunk, she had fast and flexible fingers and had no problem to get all undone fast. 

Akali had her hands tangled up in Ahri's hair getting her ponytail undone so her hair flowed over her shoulders. 

Akali was about to throw off the shirt, but a loud moan from the living room stopped the two to continue. 

The two looked at each other confused to check if it been one of them, but no. It wasn't. 

So when they heard the moan a second time they realized they were not alone, and when they looked over to the sofa, they saw Sivir on top of Kai'sa.   
Both completely Naked.

Making the couple flustered and Ahri quickly covered Akali's eyes. 

“Kai'sa oh my god! You can't just do that! “ Ahri yelled, earning the other's couple attention. 

And Kai'sa blushed hard from being discovered as Sivir didn't blush as much but still got embarrassed. 

“occupied!” Sivir then growled and flung a pillow that fallen down on their intruders. 

Making Ahri pull Akali out from there and headed down the corridor again, and then finally let go of Akali and uncovered her eye's. 

“why did you cover my eyes! I'm perfectly fine!” Akali grunted 

“but damn I didn't expect that” Akali added and then looked at Ahri

“I can't just let you see other naked women like that!” Ahri defended, Akali shook her head but then chuckled 

“how could they do that in the living room? So Shameless!” Ahri huffed, and Akali gave her a disbelieved looked because she didn't seem to realize themselves are way worse. 

“guess this is how Kai'sa feels” Akali shrugged and then spotted her jacket that got left behind and picked it up. 

“the mood is ruined” Ahri sulked. 

“there are more opportunities, let's just shower and go to sleep, I think I rather just cuddle with you right now” Akali said and stepped closer to Ahri to kiss her cheek.

“...fine, but I'm not making any promises that I keep my hands to myself in the shower because you're coming with me” Ahri said and grabbed Akali's opened shirt Akali still worn and pulled her towards the bathroom with Akali happily followed after.


	13. warning M rated scene this chp

The next morning came fast, especially since, things had escalated fast when the couple had gone for a shower, but then been dead tired after and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

but they felt great after waking up, a bit tired but still great, knowing that everything was fine between the two of them again, but none other but the couples seemed to had come home  
last night, so that meant that Evelynn found a new poor ‘victim’ and Leona probably had gone to her actual home with Diana, unless things went bad and Leona took Ahri’s remark of that she can’t stay with them any longer, and went somewhere else. 

Ahri decided she would check up on things later, but first she needed breakfast.

and it took a while because Akali would keep pulling her back into bed, cuddling her.

but she managed to convince Akali Eventually that they should get up.

when they got to the kitchen, they spotted the second couple, and suddenly remembered what they had seen and walked in on.

they smirked and gave each other a look, but didn’t say anything, and started to prepare some easy breakfast for themselves.

Sivir and Kai’sa sat in silence as they watched the couple do their thing, and with lots of flirting and longing looks, Sivir also spotted a few freshly made hickey’s.

and shook her head, they were acting like teenagers again, with all the unnecessary touching they made.

Sivir looked over to Kai’sa who seemed to be a bit nervous since they knew, that the other coupled knew what they had been doing since they had caught them last night.

Sivir thought it was hilarious now after, since the couple tainted her girlfriends eyes several times, and now they got a taste of their own medicine, but they didn't seem to be bothered or affected at all, but they hadn't brought it up or hinted about it, with she thought was strange since both of Akali and Ahri loved to tease, especially Kai'sa. She had hoped they maybe had just forgotten about it or be nice enough to not bring it up to spare Kai’sa’s soul of feeling embarrassed.

 

the couple sat down on the opposite side from where Kai’sa and Sivir sat and it didn't even take a second until Ahri spoke.

 

“well, it was nice seeing you finally getting some laid Kai’sa” Ahri hummed and then giggled, and all that could be heard was a slam against the table making a few plates cling from the impact, and Kai’sa facing head down against the table, letting out a tired groan.

Sivir patted her girlfriends back to show a bit of comfort.

Kai’sa looked up and it was clear she was blushing

 

“can we please not talk about that..?” Kai’sa mumbled

“i didn't see anything” Akali chuckled as Ahri continued to smirk

“but really, on the sofa? where’s your shame huh?” Ahri said, swaying her tail in amusement

Sivir looked at Ahri and then sighed.

“you’re to speak” Sivir and Akali said at the same time, making the two girls look at each other

Sivir a more questioning look than Akali.

“what? I know it’s bad so I’m admitting it, and it’s not like you caught us either and been smug about it” Akali shrugged and took a bite of her eggs.

 

“that’s different, anyhow if you don’t stop talking about it, I WILL take your tail and sell it on eBay” Sivir then threaten Ahri, making her stop swaying her tail, and flipped it over her legs, feeling protective over it, as she frowned.

 

“don’t you dare touch it” Ahri glared and now it was Akali's turn to pat Ahri's back

Kai'sa groaned again and shook her head 

“anyway I'm glad to see you finally made up...” 

“but don't look forward to find you to make out again though “ Kai'sa added in a low tone

“what was that?” Akali said and smirked at her 

“nothing!” 

The two couples continued to eat their breakfast and when they finished, Akali pulled Ahri to the side.

“seems like Leona didn't come back last night, do you want to check on her?” Akali asked and Ahri tilted her head a slight bit confused not expecting her to suggest that. 

“are you fine with that?” Ahri asked a bit concerned 

“with you two talking? To an extension, yes but she's your friend right? And I'm curious if they made up or not” Akali said and smiled at her girlfriend. 

“ah by the way, wait here, I just remembered something” Akali added and then went to her room, with Ahri looked confused after but since she didn't feel like waiting she followed after and leaned against Akali's door frame watching her pull out a drawer and picked up something and went over to Ahri with it. 

“here, I'm not sure what it means, but you know that one fan? Neeko? she told me to give it to you once we were fine” Akali said and handed Ahri the flower bracelet, and Ahri's eyes widened when she saw it.

 

“how… I thought these didn't exist anymore and how did she know” Ahri said holding it in her hand. 

“what is it?” 

“it's my favorite flower, obviously a fake one so it can be a bracelet, but I used to have one of these when I was young, it was kind of a comfort item to me” Ahri smiled, and watched the bracelet fondly

“oh?” Akali hummed still a bit confused. 

 

“I lost mine after I became a solo artist and actor, I always had it back when I was still practicing and training so it kind of meant a lot” 

“I'm just not sure how this Neeko would know that” Ahri added and Akali looked a bit confused 

“Maybe she's a long time fan, have you ever mention about it or had it on for something public?” Akali asked and Ahri thought for a while.

“maybe, that's kinda impressive, she did tell me she been a fan for a really long time, but I didn't think it be THAT long, but why would she give it to you?” Ahri said and Akali shrugged

“she gave it to me once she figured something were wrong so maybe she wanted to bring me on your good side even more” Akali chuckled and Ahri smiled at that. 

“Well, it worked” Ahri smiled and walked up to Akali and put her arms around her neck, and pressed her lips against Akali's kissing her softly letting the kiss linger.

 

Akali then tilted her head slightly to kiss Ahri deeper, and Ahri responded to it as eagerly as she pushed Akali towards the bed carefully. 

Making her sit down on the bedside, so it was easy to climb up on her lap. 

“you're being eager” Akali smirked 

“I didn't get enough of you from last night “ Ahri said straightforward and pushed her down so Akali laid on her back and Ahri sitting on her crotch. 

 

\- WARNING M RATED - 

 

Akali ran her hands up Ahri's thighs slowly while she held eye contact with the blonde. 

Ahri then started to hover over Akali, slipping her hand under her shirt, and felt up the abs stopping at her breasts, to massage them. 

The rapper had to bite down on her lip to prevent a moan from slipping out, sure they had done a few things yesterday in the shower, but it hadn't been enough, she still felt touch starved from the girl hovering over her, and Ahri easily picked up on that, being smug about it and stopped touching Akali for a moment.

“how are we going to do this? Shall I let you have your way? Or should I have my fun with you?” Ahri smirked and then started to kiss and suck on Akali's neck, not really letting Akali answer. 

The younger ran her hands through Ahri's hair, holding her head against her neck, as she let out a breath and small sounds, with pleased Ahri very much.

“a few weeks and you get so sensitive” Ahri hummed and then started to undress,  
so she was only in her underwear.

she Held a firm eye contact with Akali while doing so, never once looking away from her, and she could tell how Akali enjoyed the little show as her eye's got filled with lust, but when she reached out to touch Ahri, She grabbed her hand and placed it over her head.

“Who told you, you could touch me without permission?” Ahri giggled, and Akali groaned

“not this, please… I need it” 

 

“at least you still have your manners” Ahri smirked

“and we both now, you actually love this” the blonde added and got up from bed to go over to one of the drawers, swaying her hips while doing so as she knew Akali watched her.

“you still have one right? If you don't I will be very… disappointed “ Ahri hummed in a husky tone and with that specific tone and the little clothes Ahri were wearing, Akali felt herself getting more turned on especially when she knew what was coming and the sight before her, and the thought made her blush. 

“I still have them…” Akali mumbled and Ahri hummed please when she heard that and found what she was looking for. 

“good girl” Ahri said, and stood before the bed, watching Akali, trying to control herself to not touch her, her eyes hungry. 

“already?” Ahri smirked, making Akali blush more

“shut up, it's been a while” Akali said and took her eye's off Ahri, but it didn't last long until Ahri placed her thumb and index finger between Akali's chin, making her look at her again. 

 

“lay down for me” Ahri said and Akali did as she was told and Ahri climbed up on her crotch again, straddling her and put the silk restraint from the drawer at the side. 

And then slowly ran her hands over Akali's upper body again, taking off her shirt, along with the bra.

Ahri hummed at the sight and she could feel Akali shiver by the way she looked at her. 

Ahri grabbed the restraint and softly grabbed Akali's wrists as she sat up a bit, avoiding eye contact with Ahri as she probably would go crazy.

“are you still ok with it?” Ahri asked tilting her head slightly to make sure Akali was still with having her wrists tied up. 

Akali nodded slowly blushing a bit, making Ahri smile genuinely and felt her heart skip a beat. 

“you're so cute” Ahri said and kissed Akali on the lips long and softly, and as they did, Ahri carefully placed Akali's arms above her head, carefully tying her wrists together. up against the bed frame as she continued to kiss her and when it was all done.

Ahri broke the kiss to kiss down her jawline to the chin and down to her neck, licking and biting there.

Her hands holding Akali's back and started to dig her nails into Akali's back muscles, leaving a few scratch marks while she moved down to Akali's chest area, taking her time there, making the rapper moan.

“Ahri…” Akali shivered from all the touches and sensation, she fidgeted a bit as she naturally wanted to touch Ahri, but the restraints prevented her from doing so. She honestly could break them if she wanted, but there was no guarantee that Ahri would continue her magic if she did. 

Ahri sucked a bit on her breast as she massages the other. 

Akali's breath started to grow more rapidly and moan louder, even more so when Ahri sat up again, and bucked her hip against Akali's crotch, so she started to feel more friction there, and with Ahri's nail digging into her skin from her ribs to lower abdomen. 

Akali had started to pull at the restraints at this point her mind being clouded from just watching and feeling without being allowed to touch Ahri herself. 

It was a torture and extremely pleasant at the same time and Ahri had no problem on stealing her breath away. 

“f-fuck, please, Ahri. Do something “ Akali breathed, making Ahri smirk and stopped grinding on her. 

 

“as you wish” Ahri hummed and moved a bit down so she could easily slip down her hand into Akali's pants and pressed two fingers against her center. 

“you're so wet” Ahri said, drawing circles there and Akali growled at that teasing

“Ahri..! Akali groaned thinking Ahri would tease her more, but then felt the blonde slip the two fingers inside her, gasping and arched her back of the feeling, her mind clouding the more Ahri pumped her fingers inside her, hitting the right spot every time. 

And Ahri had to start kissing her, or Akali moaning Ahri's name would be heard for sure. 

She was close, and Ahri could tell the way Akali's breath changed and her walls clenching. 

So right before Akali could come, Ahri pulled at the restraint in a way they would loosen, finally allowing Akali to do something with her hands. 

So when she was free she pulled her head close to her neck, holding it there for Ahri kiss and bite. 

Making Akali come hard on Ahri's hand. 

And then breathed heavily as she tried to calm down. 

Ahri waited for her and didn't pull out just yet and just slowly kissed Akali's neck briefly and softly so she could calm down, Akali held her close to herself. 

And when Ahri felt Akali's breath was calm again she pulled out, making Akali shiver for the last time. 

 

M RATED OVER - 

 

Ahri put her arms around the rapper hugging her close so Akali burrowed her face into Ahri's neck.

Leaving a few kisses there as she took in her scent.  
To then let her hands wander a bit just so she could touch her, and if this version of intimacy didn't make Akali so exhausted she probably would try to please Ahri and to fulfill her own need to touch her.  
but there was no way she could because Ahri knew exactly how to tire her out.

“that tickles” Ahri giggled as Akali left kisses on her neck, and then hugged her waist. 

“hm” Akali hummed tiredly and kissed her neck more making Ahri chuckle 

“you're tired but still try to please me?” 

 

“be quiet and let me kiss you...” Akali mumbled and blushed as she really was weak to whenever Ahri would do this to her.

Ahri moved her position so Akali could hug her better, but Akali stopped her tired kisses and just hugged her girlfriends front, snuggling into her and willingly became the little spoon. Earning Ahri to giggle and wrap tail over Akali slightly. 

Something she rarely did and only did when she showed her maximum affection and love with trust. 

“I love you” Akali said hugging Ahri more making Ahri put her arms around Akali as well. 

“so much “ 

 

“I love you too “ Ahri said, kissing Akali's lips ever so softly. 

they kissed for a while and just cuddled.

 

“Akali?” Ahri then asked as her girlfriend ran her fingers through Ahri's hair

“Hm?” Akali hummed 

 

“do you want to get a house or an apartment with me? Just the two of us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! just wanted to say a quick thank you to all who comments and show love to this fic<3 and just wanted to add a little note that sadly in a few chapters I will try to wrap it up :C but I will start working on a few other Akali x Ahri fics again, i'm not 100% sure how fast i will be able to post them but i will be able to post one soon enough after this is finshed :D it's a soulmate KDA AU so if you're intrested i will be posting a fic about that! thanks once again and see you soon~ MUCH LOVE AND PLS GO TO LEMMONBUMM on instagram to support her art tons of ninjafox and other good stuff uwu


	14. Chapter 14

A few hours later, the couple stood outside the door of Leona’s and Diana's apartment, since it was actually Leona who had messaged Ahri to come over alongside Akali so that they could thank the two for helping them out and given Leona a place to live in the meantime. 

They knocked on the door and it was Diana who opened it, giving them a small smile when she saw they were there. 

“ah you are here, good. Come in” Diana spoke and stepped aside so the two could walk into the apartment, and immediately got greeted by Leona giving them a warm smile to them. 

“Akali, Ahri! Welcome to our home, was it cold outside?” Leona said, obviously in a good mood

“hey, and ah, yeah a bit” Akali said a bit surprised to see this more cheerful side of Leona, she looked at Ahri for answers but only got a smile from her as well as a shrug

 

“You two can go wait in the living room as we bring some snacks out, do you want coffee?” Diana asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

“I prefer Tea, thank you” Ahri said with Akali agreed to.

“me too” 

They sat down in the living room on the one sofa that was there, Ahri leaning a bit against Akali as they sat down. 

“seems like things are fine between them” Akali said

“that's good, now things can go back to normal” Ahri Said and let out a sigh in relief. 

 

“Hey, what about the apartment thing?” Akali asked when Ahri had said that as things wouldn't be as ‘normal’ if they actually did it, she had been surprised when Ahri suggested it, but surprisingly Ahri had taken back what she had said, saying they would still need to live at the dorm much like Evelynn did despite having a luxury house herself and that she was just over thinking something. 

“ah, don't think about that” Ahri smiled and Akali felt a bit disappointed, she really wouldn't mind living with Ahri alone. 

“I don't mind it you know? We would be able to spend more time together, and… we could you know” Akali said and then nudged her girlfriend rising her eyebrows with a smirk

 

“that WOULD. Be nice, wouldn't it? And there is no chance of us getting disturbed either” Ahri smirked back 

“but are we ready for that? I don't want things to be rushed” Ahri said and thought about it, Akali smiled at Ahri for taking that into consideration since they only indeed been together for soon 8 months, it was cute, but Akali wasn't worried at all that it would be rushed, maybe if they never lived together before it would have but they already lived together with Kai'sa and Evelynn for some time now so they already knew about each other's habits of living and it was no problem at all. 

“We already lived together at the dorm for like what… 2 years? It's fine bae” Akali smiled and hugged Ahri where they say

“There's also another reas-” 

 

“here's the tea” Diana then said and set it down in front of the small table in front of the couch, interrupting Ahri's sentence. 

The couple looked at each other and gave a “let's talk later” look since Leona also had come into the room carrying a cake and sat it down next to the tea

 

“I baked a chocolate cake for you two, as a thank you, for everything” Leona smiled

“and… as an apology once again for causing a rift in your relationship” Leona said and looked a bit sad

“It's not your fault, I handled it poorly so it's on me” Akali said smiling apologetically at Leona but Ahri then interrupted 

“I don't think so, if I would just reached out and talked to you about what was going on, you wouldn't had to felt the way you did” Ahri said and the couple looked for a second that they were just about to debate about who should be the one to be sorry. 

 

“if you are going to debate, leave my home this instant, hah.” Diana then said, and the couple looked taken back and if she was serious or not, then at Leona who sighed and facepalmed

“was…that a joke?” Ahri asked 

“yes? Wasn't that obvious?” Diana asked confused and it became silent. 

 

“...honey, we talked about this…” Leona said and Diana clicked her tongue 

“my jokes, are good. You just have dry humor” Diana frowned and crossed her arms as Akali and Ahri looked at one another unsure. 

“please no…” Leona mumbled 

“can you believe her? She says my jokes are bad when they are actually really good and it's always such conflict “ Diana frowned once again making Leona sigh deeply. 

“wait, is that the other thing you had a fight about?” Akali then asked, with Leona looked ashamed of while Diana looked more stubborn about it 

“I would believe so” Diana said taking a sip of her coffee 

“yes…” 

 

“they can't be that bad…?” Ahri tried looking unsure if the two were for real or not.

“they...are” Leona mumbled looking pained as she cringed of something she remembered 

“they are not!” Diana defended and then cleared her throat. 

 

“ listen to this. Knock, knock.” 

 

“uhm.. who's there?” Akali asked a bit unsure and that she seriously is listening to a knock knock joke

 

“ The moon... and it's far away! You were alone the whole time! Ha ha ha!" Diana laughed, finishing her “joke” and the whole room got dead silent 

 

“....that's it?” Akali asked 

“hilarious right?” Diana chuckled and Akali looked at Leona to confirm if she was actually serious or not, and seemed like Leona was having a mental break down from it.

 

“i... no.. not at all” Akali deadpanned and looked away from Diana, Ahri was quiet, just trying to put her mind around it but there was no way… it was just so bad

“ahem… I thank you both for this wonderful cake, let's eat!” Ahri then said, completely changing the topic much to Diana's displeasure. 

“Oh yes! Please, go ahead and eat as much you like ” Leona followed up on quick, doing anything to get rid of the topic of Diana's bad joke

“tsk none of you have real humor” Diana mumbled but grabbed a piece of the cake anyway and brushed of the others of because of their ‘dry humor’ 

 

The couple stayed for a while, and felt a bit relieved that things seem to be alright between Diana and Leona as well. But after some time they had to leave as they had some practice to attend to. 

 

The two were walking down the street and Ahri had dragged Akali into one of the stores, saying she would just check something fast. 

“we will be late if you plan to go shopping Ahri” Akali said as she followed after her girlfriend browsing the clothing around the store.

“it's been a while, let me have some fun” Ahri casually said, and picked out a jacket looking at it, Akali raised an eyebrow for the choice

“that's not your style” 

“no, it's yours, put it on” Ahri hummed and handed Akali the jacket, Akali took it, but hanged it back

 

“my jacket is fine, but thanks “ Akali chuckled as Ahri pouted a bit. 

“you never let me pick something out for you” 

 

“I don't particularly need any” the rapper shrugged and followed after Ahri heading deeper into the store. 

 

Akali then saw something in the corner of her eye and got a small idea but shook her head, thinking Ahri would never agree to it, it wasn't their thing anyway. 

“what is it, love? Found something you want?” Ahri asked and Akali shrugged

“no, it's stupid so it doesn't matter” Akali said, but Ahri looked at where Akali previously had look and smiled amusedly. 

“really? A couple outfit? We are not Xayah and Rakan “ Ahri hummed, Akali blushed as she got found out, feeling a bit embarrassed about it. 

“i just thought it maybe would be nice, but it's to… cheesy “ Akali said, dismissing the conversation but Ahri then grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the clothes. 

“Ahri, we REALLY, don't have to” 

 

“it wouldn't hurt, and if this is what makes you agree to let me pick out something for you, might as well “ 

 

And Akali didn't have much to say about the manner after that as Ahri started to look around, and glanced over to Akali now and then. 

“just take something simple if anything” Akali mumbled and watched Ahri pick out something

 

“already ahead of you, what do you think about this?” Ahri said and handed Akali some clothes

And it was a white crop top hoodie with black text down the arms and some ripped black jeans. 

As for Ahri, she held a short white skirt, and a black top, that would definitely show of her shoulders.

“this is so…” Akali started, not finding words for it

“it is yeah..” Ahri said as well understanding what Akali was getting at. 

The two looked at one another and then chuckled

“let's just go for it and never mention it. Especially for Eve. She would laugh at us” Ahri said with Akali nodded to.

“soo.. anything else? Or are we done?” Akali asked and Ahri smirked about that. 

“oh i be picking up some clothes, and you better pay for them for all the time you ripped my clothes” Ahri smirked and Akali had nothing to say about that as she promised she make it up for those times, so she let out a heavy sigh and took out her wallet and threw it to Ahri, who caught it and smiled at her girlfriend 

 

“thank you, love” 

“buy whatever you want “ 

“don't worry, I will try to not buy too much, but I will buy you some stuff as well” Ahri winked

 

“fine… but hurry up, we probably going to be late at this point “


	15. END

A week had passed, and Ahri and Akali had decided they would buy a small house together, they had told Evelynn and Kai'sa about it, with that both seemed surprised over since the two basically just made up from a fight, and that it would be quite unnecessary as they won't have time to be in their own house much anyway since they were required to be around the house dorm anyway. 

But the two argued that they would stay there for whenever they had a bigger break and didn't need to be at the dorm. 

A good thing though that the other two members agreed on is that now they can have their ‘fun’ all they want. 

It had become quite stressful though, as they looked for a fitting house that both agree on. 

Akali wanted something more simple and traditional while Ahri wanted the top luxury they could find. 

On top of that Christmas and new year was coming up.

With meant they had a lot of shows and reward shows to attend to, with mean, a lot of practice, meetings, and pre-recordings.

 

“I'm not going to live at the most expensive part of the town, it's too far away from everything and inconvenient “ Akali sighed. Ahri had shown her yet another luxury house that was far too much and too big for two to live in.

“you do now it's convenient for us right? There is a lesser chance that fans find out where we live “ Ahri rolled her eyes and scrolled through her phone to look for more options, Ahri currently sat in Akali's lap as they were taking a break from practice

“won't they expect us to live somewhere there? I'm just saying, in a normal simpler house it's not as likely” 

“until someone spots us and we have fans outside it every day “ Ahri grumbled

 

“hey knuckleheads, just buy a random house and luxuries it from the inside, with Ahri's income and Akali's savings you be fine” Evelynn said, having heard very similar conversations the last couple of days and she was getting sick of it.

 

“Akali watched Evelynn in silence and then remembered something 

“we also need a car. Eve, can we get one from you?” Akali said and Evelynn smiled at them

“why of course dear, take whatever you want it's completely fine - No. You can't have any of my cars, get your own alongside a driving license you have enough money for it” Evelynn schooled and Akali rolled her eye's 

“Geez don't have to be so grumpy about it” 

“Well, while you two debate about your house me and Kai'sa are trying to come up with something way more interesting; what we all will do at Christmas and since we will have to perform at that award show where we won't win anything l will just plan this ” Evelynn said as she rolled her eye's 

“come on, don't be so negative Eve, we must gotten invited for some reason” Kai'sa said and kept the hope up, Evelynn looked at her for a silent moment and sighed as she spoke again

“sorry to crush your dreams, but it's for publicity, K/DA haven't done well this year, but those two got news all over them and still are a talk, you just your rumor of dating your girlfriend out, and you all already know me that I hooked up with someone. Having us there will get people talking and watch, even if they are against us or not” Evelynn explained rubbing her temple. 

She didn't feel like performing at all during these circumstances but it was a big award show and as much that show would get publicity, so would they

 

Kai'sa looked down and mumbled something for herself, Evelynn felt slightly bad for breaking Kai'sa’s hopes like that but there was no point of keeping it up and then get disappointed later and question why they even invited them. It was for obvious reasons.

 

“don't go break out Dreamer, hopes you bitch” Ahri chuckled at Evelynn who gave her a glare because of what she had called her.

“you want to call me that again sweet cheeks? I kill you” Evelynn growled, and so the two started to have a heated debate about who knows what.

Akali rolled her eye's at them as she patted Ahri's legs so she could get up and go over to Kai'sa. 

 

“so what do you have planned for Christmas?” 

 

“I will cook an extra large meal… I want to invite some of our friends, and I thought you could get us a tree as Ahri go with you and pick out decorations for it and the dorm” Kai'sa said in a low tone, looks like she's a bit down from what Evelynn said. 

“you need me to go get a tree just because I'm the strongest isn't it?” Akali joked and nudges Kai'sa with a bit of force so she lost her balance 

“hey! Careful.. and yes but if you don't want to, I could ask sivir an-” 

“don't be dooown, comeone, we bee meeting people, we eat good food, we get to perform for a HUGE crowd” Akali said and pushed Kai'sa down further to tease her and tickle her a bit to get rid of her sulky mood. 

And it did work as Kai'sa laughed and had to slap Akali's shoulder several times to make her stop

 

“Now That's a position I rather be in. Do you enjoy yourself Kai'sa?” Ahri then said as she stood over the two and watched the small exchange between the two, Evelynn stood beside her, her hair a bit of a mess and Ahri had a fresh red mark over her face.   
Looks like they got into one of their small ‘fights’ 

 

The two girls on the floor though noted their position and it was understandable why Ahri had pointed it out as Akali was hovering over Kai'sa and halfway had her pinned down. 

The two looked away from their members watching them and noted their position as well. 

Akali smirked, as Kai'sa blushed and got bashful to then quickly push Akali away from her. 

“A-Ahri it's not like that! She was just teasing me” Kai'sa said a bit nervous, worried that Ahri would get furious, but Ahri just giggled and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I'm not worried if it's you, and Akali is way more forceful when she wants to top” Ahri said and then grabbed her girl to pull her in, with Akali happily followed with and let Ahri have a hold on her. 

“i wouldn't have to try with Kai'sa excuse you, she's a natural bot and I'm a top. You are just extreme “Akali said and smirked at her girlfriend with a flirtatious look.

 

“caN YoU nOt speak of me in such way in my presence??” Kai'sa yelled from embarrassment making the rest of KDA laugh. 

And after Ahri kissed Akali deeply. Maybe she did feel a slight of jealousy and possessive over her after all. 

The door then opened to their practice room making them break the kiss to see who opened it. 

And it was, of course, their instructor Rakan, but he wasn't alone, he had another man beside him. 

“Hey guys! How's practice going? Just wanted to drop by to check on you aaand that I and Xayah are totally done for your Christmas party, anything I should bring?” Rakan said, he seemed like in a good mood, while his friend… not so much

Akali could swear she has seen him somewhere, maybe from the next village of her own? She didn't really pay attention as Ahri hugged her side holding her.

 

“no, we are fixing everything, just maybe invite some people and our friends that hasn't gotten invited yet, Eve was going to do it but she's mean “ Kai'sa said and gave a small glare to Evelynn who only chuckled at the attempt of Kai'sa trying to be mad at her, it was only cute. 

 

“uh- yeah sure! I mean why not? If I can also invite my buddy Yasou here then it's fine right?” Rakan chuckled and put a arm over Yasou’s shoulder and slapped his chest with his free hand way to hard making the guy grunt a bit and frown at Rakan but didn't give much reaction other then that he pushed him away from himself a bit. 

“can you not?” Yasou sighed and crossed his arms as if he were impatient to leave 

“ops sorry ha ha” Rakan laughed and let go.

“uhh, i guess that's fine? I was mostly joking but you know it's free to invite other friends as well so of course” Kai'sa said, everyone looked at Yasou with a bit concern, he didn't seem like the happy type and how he's friends with Rakan were beyond their imagination 

“great! And good luck with the performance! I be cheering for you, and uh my favorite, you guys are great! But.. you know.. my faves need love to” Rakan chuckled and then dragged Yasou out with him.

“there better be alcohol there or I'm not going” 

“don't be like that, it be fun heh” 

Could be heard before they left 

 

“see? Even our dance instructor cheer for some other group “ Evelynn scoffed 

“to be fair, he's a fan of uh.. what were they called? They are 9 girls, really popular, like yikes “ Akali said and thought of what the name could be

 

“Twix.” Evelynn smirked 

“... no... That's not it. Don't be like that” Akali said but Evelynn only gave a nonchalant shrug.

 

 

Music was booming from the current artist on stage as K/DA were sitting in the separated crowd where other idols and artists alike sat to watch the performance, it hadn't been their turn yet so they had seen a few groups and solo artists already. 

Everyone was talented and had their own charm.

Evelynn argued about that a bit but then let it go as Ahri gave her ‘shut up or i strangle you’ look. 

The show was really out dragged though and there was many there so their turn wasn't going to happen soon, and because they would be there for a while. 

They had asked Soraka and miss fortune to get the last stuff they needed for the party, and Ezreal had tagged alone. Saying something about that star guardians need to stick together. 

 

Ahri stretched her arms a bit, feeling a bit stiff from all the sitting she has done. 

“you ok? Akali asked and leaned a bit against Ahri who let out a tired sigh 

“just stiff” 

“... we could go for a small walk if you want” Akali asked and nudged Ahri and glanced at the way to the backstage and waiting rooms but gave her a ‘look’ that meant something else. 

“really? Here? That's bold of you my love, not to speak of disrespectful to walk up and leave AND doing. THAT” Ahri purred and kissed Akali's cheek, and cuddled up a bit against her, making Akali blush a bit.

“n-no! I didn't mean ‘That’ just you know be alone for a short moment” Akali mumbled, Ahri chuckled and then stood up and pulled Akali with her. 

The other two members looked at them with a ‘are you kidding me look’ 

“you seriously going to go and fuck?” Evelynn bluntly said

“no! That be too much to fix up anyway, I just want to take a walk with Ahri and you know… make out a bit” Akali mumbled and Kai'sa sighed as Evelynn shook her head. 

“ignore them, we be back and won't go too far, geez we are not that desperate” Ahri clicked her tongue and started to walk towards the waiting rooms with Akali behind her. 

 

As they walked there though and went through the corridor that had several waiting rooms at the side   
Two girls walked the opposite direction. 

The couple didn't really pay that much attention more than that they noted one of them were quite loud and seemed distracted to say at least.

So much that she didn't notice Ahri and walked right into her, and stumble backward from the impact and fell down, Ahri staggered a bit but remained her balance and also because Akali backed her up.

 

“unnie! Are you ok?” the shorter and younger of them said and worried about their friend who had started to laugh but then quickly composed herself since she had walked into someone and quickly stood up with the help of her friend and bowed a bit. 

“i am so sorry! I didn't look where i was goin- woah so pretty” The clumsy girl stopped her sentence and got amazed by Ahri, who for one that hard first frowned upon someone walking into her but then smiled at the girls reaction especially since the other girl to seemed to be a bit taken back of Ahri's visual

“thank you, and it's ok, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ahri of K/DA” Ahri introduced instead

The two girls bowed and then introduced themselves As well in synch 

“one in a million we are Twice’s” 

“Sana” 

“and Dahyun” 

“woah, why don't we have an introduction phrase like that? And ah, Hello, I'm K/DA's Akali, nice to meet you” Akali then said greeting the two as well.

“you both are so pretty” Dahyun said but then glanced curious at Ahri's tail and ears much like Sana did. 

“sorry, but are those real?” Sana asked a bit bluntly, Making Akali chuckled, people tended to be confused about that a lot, As Ahri laughed a bit nervously 

“maybe~” 

“Sana unnie! You can't just ask if they are real! Of course they are not “ 

“what? But she can move it can she not? And it looks real!” Sana debated and Dahyun couldn't really argue with that as it did look real, obviously because it was. But they didn't know that. 

 

“ha ha, i let you both think about that then” Ahri chuckled getting their attention again.

“so you're twice huh? Our friend is a fan” Akali said

“ah thank you so much, say hello to them from us” Sana beamed, and the couple couldn't help to think the clumsy girl was cute. 

“K/DA… ah- wait, i heard about you unnies, it was Ahri and Akali right? “ Dahyun then asked and started to be a bit bashful as she looked at them, especially since Akali had her arm around Ahri's waist. 

“what is it Dahyunie?” Sana asked when the girl didn't say anything, but then whispered to her, with Ahri overheard anyway.

“they are supposed to be dating” 

“ah really?? Congrats to you two! You look cute together “ Sana bluntly said, not seeing anything but positives with it. 

The couple was a bit taken back but smiled at the girl

“thanks” “ thank you ~” 

“unnie! “ 

“what? They seem happy” 

“yeah but…” Dahyun blushed a bit and Sana started to hug her

“you want to be a couple with me Dahyunie?” Sana teased and tried kissing Dahyun who blushed more and whined about it.

 

Akali chuckled at the sight 

“well it was nice to meet you guys, we have to go now to our waiting room, i see you around sometime maybe “ Akali said and the 4 bid farewell

 

“well they were cute “ Ahri hummed as they continued to make their way to their waiting room

“it's Twice, it's expected, but hm, think they had something going on?” Akali asked and Ahri tilted her head a bit 

“why?” 

“the pale girl, Dahyun, she had a few kissing marks they probably forgot to wash away” Akali explained and Ahri hummed at that.

“she was very polite to the older of them, calling her unnie and all, why don't you have such politeness huh? You never call any of us that “ Ahri nudged Akali making Akali chuckled and then smirk at Ahri 

“oh? So you want me to call you unnie? Is that it? I'm so sorry Ahri unnie, i do better” Akali teased and when Ahri heard it leave Akali's mouth it just felt wrong when it came from Akali.

“ok stop. I'm your lover. Don't refer to me as unnie. Kai'sa probably think it's cute but just hmm… no. “ Ahri said making Akali laugh and then pulled at Ahri as she opened the door of their waiting room. 

Pulling her close to herself as she stepped inside, closing the door, to then swiftly press Ahri up against the wall. 

“I'll call you whatever you want me to, Ahri” Akali smiled and captured Ahri's lips, refusing to wait any longer to kiss her, deeply and hungry. 

Ahri tilted her head a bit to get more access as she pulled Akali closer if that were even possible. 

She wanted to more than just kissing, but if they were going to do any further, their outfits along with hair and makeup would get ruined. 

So they kissed for a while with a few touches here and there, feeling light and happy to be by themselves and that they were together. 

“so when will we start moving into our new house?” Akali asked as she wiped away her old lipstick much like Ahri did. 

“Maybe after Christmas “ Ahri suggested 

“that's tomorrow” 

“yeah, but I can pull some strings so we can buy some new furniture for us, and once we are done, we go back to the dorm and get a few things there” Ahri explained with Akali nodded to.

“i still think it's to big” 

“it's not in the part where you refused to move and it’s close to the dorm, it's perfect “ Ahri smiled as she finished up

“i guess it is, i mean it's really sound proof as well so, you know” Akali smirked and wiggled her eyebrows making Ahri slap her shoulder.

“you're starting to only have one thing on your mind” 

“what can I say? My girlfriend is the most beautiful woman around and she happens to have a body made by the gods “ Akali smirked and stepped closer to Ahri again, and was about to kiss her again but Ahri stopped her. 

“you're making me blush by that high praise my love” Ahri said and instead hugged Akali tightly, burying her head into the crook of Akali's neck.

 

The performance had gone well and there were lot more cheers then they had expected from the crowd, but sadly Evelynn was right, they didn't win anything but they didn't mind and were just looking forward to their Christmas party. 

Everything that needed to be done was to finish the preparations for food that Kai'sa already had made and then all guests would come. 

Ahri's star guardians crew were coming, alongside Xayah and Rakan, and… Yasou that Rakan randomly had invited. Strange but whatever. 

Kai'sa, of course, brought Sivir and their friend Taliyah

Akali had decided to invite Leona and Diana as they were now on good terms with them now. 

For Evelynn, she had brought, that one magician again, Twisted fate, and he had brought another person with him called Graves, that Evelynn seemed displeased with but didn't really pay attention to.   
Along some other celebrities that Evelynn had contact with now and then.

Things were fine, and everyone was having a good time, eating good food with some drinks here and there.

Surprisingly apparently Rakans friend Yasou knew Kai'sas friend Taliyah, with also were an unexpected match, but maybe it was somewhere around there they meet as Rakan and Kai'sa hanged out to practice dancing now and then, so who knows. 

 

Akali and Ahri sat in the sofa cuddling as they were drinking a bit and watched everyone has a good time. They felt at peace and happy how their lives looked at the moment, they were happy together and wouldn't change anything in the world for it. 

The amount of growth and happiness they had together made them love one another even more.   
And nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaannnnd with that i will end this fic<3 and it's been fun and great to finish yet another fic for our fox and assassin<3 ty all so much for reading and commenting i love you all, and i ofc i will contunie writting more for them, just not, on this story in particular, i have some stuff here and there i worked on :D but im not sure when i will start updating and posting a new fic, bcs as u all might know (or not) the new season on leauge starts soon and yeehhhhh gaming and writting been clasing a lot for me haha, BUT UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVE U ALL AND BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> you all asked for it! and I deliver! sorry for the wait! had to finish up a few chapters first to get myself going and think of new stuff for this story ;D so stay tuned and I will try to update every day once again! (no promises) but get ready for more NinjaFox, much love to you all<3


End file.
